Hinata vs Kaguya
by munya munya
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! Kini masalah makin pelik melanda keluarga Uzumaki. Apakah Naruto dan Hinata bisa menyelesaikannya? Mata byakugan itu... Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Masa istrinya yang cantik ia samakan dengan Kaguya?/warning: CANON (alternate reality), long chapter, DLDR! review please!
1. Chapter 1

A Naruto fanfiction,

**Hinata vs Kaguya**** ©2014 Munya munya**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance****, Family**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Canon! Spoiler inside! Maybe Typos, DLDR!**

**Dedicate to all Naruhina lovers and congratulating the end of Naruto series.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kicau burung mengantarkan matahari kembail ke paraduannya. Suasana senja yang hangat di awal musim gugur desa Konoha membuat semua orang nyaman berjalan-jalan santai di jalanan desa. Dunia kini telah damai, meski keributan kecil masih saja terjadi di beberapa titik di dunia _shinobi_ ini. Di mana ada kebaikan di situ ada kejahatan. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia itu hal yang wajar selama tidak mengancam perdamaian dunia seperti di masa-masa sebelumnya. Yah, masa-masa yang penuh perjuangan, tumpah darah dan dendam kini telah dilewati. Namun berkat kerja keras semua ninja di masa itu, lahirlah perdamaian dan menciptakan pahlawan baru dunia shinobi, salah satunya seorang pria yang tengah berjalan santai sepulang kerja ini. Rambut kuningnya yang ia pangkas pendek tertiup angin musim gugur yang hangat di kala senja. Begitu pula dengan jubah putih bermotif api merah di bagian bawahnya berkibar searah angin membawanya. Sebuah jubah kebanggan, bertuliskan:_**Nanadaime Hokage.**_

Di jalan pulang, pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini memutuskan untuk mampir sejenak di rumah keluarga Hyuuga, rumah mertuanya. Sembari menjemput anak-anak dan istrinya tercinta, Hyuuga Hinata yang kini telah berganti nama menjadi Uzumaki Hinata.

Saat memasuki gerbang rumah utama keluarga Hyuuga, Naruto sudah disambut hangat oleh beberapa anggota klan yang berada di depan gerbang. Ia pun membalasnya dengan ramah. Ya, rumah besar ini sudah menjadi rumah kedua bagi Naruto sejak menikahi sang _Heiress, _Hinata. Walaupun sudah menikah, Hinata masih sering berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya dan mengajak anak-anaknya. Tentunya orang tua Hinata senang dikunjungi oleh cucu-cucunya yang lucu. Dan bagaimanapun juga, Hinata tetaplah seorang _'Hime'_ yang harus mewarisi tradisi dan bahkan ilmu ninja klannya pada anak-anaknya.

"Papa!"

Naruto sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba gadis kecilnya berlari ke arahnya, "Himawari-_chan_!"

"Di mana Mamamu?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil menggendong Himawari.

"Di _dojo._ Ada Kakak juga di sana," ujar Himawari sambil bersandar manja di bahu ayahnya.

"_Dojo_? Apa mereka sedang berlatih?" meskipun Naruto sedikit heran, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke d_ojo_ keluarga Hyuuga yang sudah ia hapal letaknya.

Himawari mengangguk lucu "Hm. Mama sedang berduel dengan bibi Hanabi. Ayo, Papa harus lihat kehebatan Mama!"

"Hmm, Himawari-_chan_ baru lihat Mama bertanding ya? Mamamu itu memang _kunoichi_ yang hebat! Dulu saat Papa hampir dikalahkan musuh yang sangat kuat, Mama datang menghadang dengan berani dan melawan musuh itu sendirian," cerita Naruto mengenang invasi Pain dulu. Senyum pun terkembang di wajah _tan_ nya saat mengingat pernyataan cinta Hinata saat itu. Ah, saat itulah awal mula Naruto menyadari perasaan Hinata.

"Benarkah? Aku juga mau menjadi hebat seperti Mama!"

"Huh, Papa sudah sampai?" seru Bolt tiba-tiba saat Naruto dan Himawari sudah sampai di_ dojo_.

"Naruto?" sapa Hiashi yang tengah minum teh di teras ditemani ibu Hinata.

"Selamat sore Bolt. _Tou-san, Kaa-san_, aku kesini ingin menjemput Hinata dan anak-anak," balas Naruto sambil menghampiri mertuanya di teras pinggir _dojo_.

"Minum teh dulu Naruto, kau pasti lelah," tawar nyonya Hyuuga yang tak lain adalah ibu mertua Naruto.

"Terimakasih, _Kaa-san_."

Sedari tadi sibuk menyapa keluarga Hinata sambil meminum teh hijau hangat, Naruto baru menyempatkan diri menoleh ke arah_ dojo _dan melihat istrinya tengah _sparring_ dengan adik iparnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Hinata dengan pakaian ninjanya bergerak cepat menangkis dan menyerang Hanabi lengkap dengan mata _byakugan_ aktif yang menampilkan kesan 'garang' walaupun Hinata kini sudah menjadi ibu dari dua anak. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata tetaplah seorang ninja. Dan Naruto baru menyadari itu. Sejak Hinata menjadi istrinya, ia sangat jarang sekali—atau bahkan tidak pernah—melibatkan Hinata dalam sebuah misi. Dengan kata lain, selama resmi menjadi istri Hokage, Hinata sudah tidak aktif lagi menjadi ninja. Apalagi sejak menjadi ibu.

"_Jyuuken_!"

Suara lantang Hinata beradu dengan perlawanan Hanabi sang adik di area _dojo_. Setiap serangan Hanabi berhasil ditangkis oleh Hinata, begitu pula dengan Hanabi yang selalu dapat menghindari _jyuuken_ kakaknya.

Naruto terpana dengan ketangkasan Hinata sebagai ninja yang sudah sangat jarang ia lihat. Sudah delapan tahun mungkin? Selama ini ia hidup dengan Hinata, istrinya itu berperan sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga yang lembut, perhatian, dan sangat jauh dari kata ninja sebagai petarung. Hey, Naruto apa kau lupa istrimu ini juga seorang ninja?

Hinata kembali berkonsentrasi setelah jeda singkat antara dirinya dan Hanabi yang mulai kelelahan. Mata _byakugan_nya kembali aktif dengan urat-urat di sekitar mata yang menegang.

"Mama! g_anbatte_!" teriak anak-anak Naruto menyemangati ibu mereka sementara sang ayah tak lepas memandang istrinya.

Hinata memandang tajam pergerakan Hanabi. Naruto terdiam. Sorot mata tajam Hinata menarik perhatiannya dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto tersentak saat melihat mata itu. Mata itu, mata _byakugan _yang sedang bertarung itu, mengingatkannya pada..

Kaguya?

Merinding Naruto memikirkannya. Melawan Kaguya dengan taruhan nyawa seluruh dunia adalah pertarungan terberat yang Naruto alami. Jujur ia masih merasa takut bila mengingat itu. Karena selain berbahaya, rupa Kaguya juga menyeramkan bak setan. Naruto sangat takut hantu 'kan?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha tersadar. Masa istrinya yang cantik ia samakan dengan Kaguya?

Akhirnya pertandingan dimenangkan tipis oleh Hinata. Dan tentunya hanya meninggalkan luka kecil di tubuh Hanabi. Toh ini hanya latihan. Hiashi yang melihat kedua putrinya bertarung dengan hebat mengangguk puas. Bolt dan Himawari bersorak kegirangan atas kemenangan ibunya.

Hinata sudah selesai dan berbalik menatap suaminya. Ia tersenyum sambil masih mengatur napasnya. "Naruto-_kun,_" sapa Hinata menyadari kehadiran Naruto.

Naruto balas tersenyum dan memberikan handuk kering untuk mengelap keringat Hinata.

"Sudah lama ya, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia mengambil handuk dari tangan suaminya dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Hanabi pun mengambil tempat duduk di teras bersama mereka. "_Nee-sama _sudah menang, bagaimana kalau lanjut melawan Naruto _Nii-san_, hm?"

Naruto dan Hinata menengok ke arah Hanabi bersamaan dan agak kaget mendengarnya.

"Ide bagus, bagaimana kalau kau _sparring_ juga Naruto?" timpal Hiashi tenang.

"Papa dan Mama akan bertanding? Wah aku penasaran," seru Bolt ikut bersemangat. Sedari tadi bocah yang selalu bersemangat ini serius memperhatikan pertandingan ibunya.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya berpandangan dalam diam. Sedetik kemudian Naruto terkikik canggung sambil menatap Hinata, "Hahaha, tidak, aku tidak sanggup. Tidak tega kalau melawan Hinata." Jelas Naruto pada Hiashi dan Hanabi. Dibilang seperti itu oleh Naruto sekaligus dirangkul oleh suaminya ini membuat Hinata menunduk dan pipinya bersemu merah.

"Ayo kita pulang saja. Lagi pula Hinata tampaknya sudah lelah."

"Iya, aku sudah cukup sampai sini latihannya_ Tou-sama_," kata Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Himawari, Bolt, mau menginap di rumah _Ojii-sama_ atau pulang saja?" tawar Hiashi.

"Hm, aku rasa pulang saja _Jii-sama_. Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Nanti aku ke sini lagi. _Ojii-sama _ajarkan aku jurus klan Hyuuga ya?" ujar Bolt mewakili.

Hiashi mengangguk dan tersenyum pada dua cucunya. Ia senang memiliki dua cucu dan menikmati hari-harinya sebagai seorang kakek.

"Ayo kita pulang! Kami permisi _Tou-san, Kaa-san,_ Hanabi," Naruto menggendong Himawari dan beranjak pergi bersama Hinata dan Bolt.

"Tidak makan malam dulu, Hinata?" tawar ibu Hinata.

"Kami makan di rumah saja, _Kaa-sama_. Aku sudah memasak. _Arigatou_, kami pamit dulu." Ujar Hinata.

"Ya, hati-hati," nyonya Hyuuga melambaikan tangan pada keluarga putri sulungnya.

"Daaah _Obaa-sama_!"

* * *

"Terimakasih atas makanannya, Mama!" seru Bolt yang kekenyangan sehabis makan malam di rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Mereka kini tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Bolt dan Himawari sangat senang karena ayahnya yang biasanya pulang larut malam setelah mereka tidur bisa ikut makan malam bersama.

"Iya, sekarang saatnya tidur anak-anak," ujar Hinata lalu mengantar anak-anaknya ke kamar mereka.

Naruto yang masih berada di ruang tengah melihat gerak-gerik istrinya yang sedang mengurus anak-anak mereka dan mulai merasa canggung dengan Hinata. Bukannya Naruto risih, namun ia merasa selama ini—selama mereka menikah— salah menilai Hinata. Ia terlena dengan Hinata yang hanya berperan sebagai Istri dan ibu bagi anak-anaknya.

Sejak sore tadi Naruto kembali tersadar bahwa istrinya yang lemah lembut dan sangat keibuan ini sebenarnya seorang ninja seperti dulu. _Kunoichi _yang kuat, kekuatan yang tersembunyi yang hanya keluar saat akan melindungi orang yang disayanginya dengan sepenuh hati. Naruto tersenyum mengingatnya. Mulai sekarang ia tidak boleh meremehkan Hinata dan melupakan kekuatan ninjanya. Ia bangga dengan istrinya. Karena mereka adalah keluarga ninja 'kan?

Waktu sudah larut malam saat Hinata masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang sudah ada Naruto berbaring di sana. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk tidur karena lelah yang melanda. Denting jarum jam yang berbunyi perlahan seolah menjadi lagu pengantar tidur bagi sepasang manusia ini. Sebelum terlelap, Naruto menyempatkan berucap pada Hinata.

"_Oyasumi_, _Hime_." Panggilan sayang itu pun keluar lagi setelah beberapa lama tidak terdengar. Karena Naruto mengucapkan itu ketika sedang berdua saja dengan Hinata. Mata biru laut itu menutup seiring tangan sang empunya bergerak pelan melingkar di pinggang istrinya. Kantuk benar-benar menguasai mereka berdua.

"_Oyasuminasai,_ Naruto-_kun_."

* * *

"Sekarang,"

"AKAN KUMUSNAHKAN KALIAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

Tak lama setelah kemunculan 'Dewi Kelinci' berwujud seram dengan tanduk, tiga mata dan dua diantaranya mata putih, daratan seakan remuk dan mengeluarkan isi perut bumi. Lava panas yang melelehkan apapun. Naruto sangat terkejut dan tidak dapat berpikir cepat.

"UWAAAAH!"

Ia terjatuh tertarik gravitasi. Mata _Kyuubi mode_ nya yang bergaris horizontal terbelalak lebar. Nyaris saja tercebur ke lava panas namun tertolong oleh elang _kuchiyose _Sasuke.

Sejurus kemudian adegan seakan berputar cepat dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto sedang menangkap Sakura dan Kakashi yang akan jatuh ke lava dengan tangan besar chakranya. Namun setelah ia berhasil menangkap mereka dan menoleh lagi ke belakang, tatapan mata Kaguya yang menyeramkan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Dari tatapan itulah amarah Kaguya memuncak dan muncullah jarum-jarum besar menyerang elang Sasuke yang membuat pertahanan mereka goyah. Elang itu jatuh, bersama dengan tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto yang terhuyung ke bawah. Naruto kembali dikuasai kepanikan dan cemas. Takut. Ia takut. Ia khawatir karena bila salah satu saja dari dirinya dan Sasuke mati, maka habislah seluruh dunia ini. Tamatlah riwayat dunia.

Tubuh mereka semakin jatuh, Naruto tidak dapat berpikir jernih ditambah sibuk dengan perasaan mengerikannya sementara Sasuke memutar otak. Naruto hanya dapat berdoa semoga keajaiban itu datang menyelamatkan mereka. Dan..

FLAP

"Naruto kau bisa melayang?"

"Eh?"

Naruto pun hanya dapat melongo dengan keajaiban ini. Terimakasih Tuhan, ini mukjizat! Batin Naruto di tengah suasana yang masih mencekam. Ia pun segera membentuk _bunshin _untuk menjaga Sakura dan Kakashi.

Kaguya masih di depan mata. Kali ini ekspresinya sendu, datar. Memperhatikan tim tujuh yang saling bergantung di cengkraman tangan besar chakra Naruto. Melihat Naruto, Kaguya teringat sekilas pada anaknya, Hagoromo. Lalu ekspresinya berubah sangar, marah. Ia marah. Seluruh chakra seharusnya miliknya!

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali bersiap menyerang Kaguya. Naruto memberanikan diri menatap ke depan. Demi seluruh dunia ini, ia harus berani. Ia harus tangguh. Tak boleh menyerah. Ia menatap musuh di depannya dengan seluruh tekad di hatinya. Saat Kaguya sudah terlihat di visual Naruto, sungguh menyesal Naruto sudah menemukan penampakan wajah marah Kaguya. Mata putih _byakugan_nya yang belum aktif berkilat seram.

Lava mendidih, gunung api raksasa meletus. Berdentum keras. Disertai pergerakan cepat Kaguya dengan jurus mata _byakugan_nya yang sudah aktif, melesat menerjang ke arah dua pemuda itu. Naruto melebarkan matanya kaget. Seram, ini mungkin hal tergenting dan terseram yang pernah Naruto alami

"SEKALI LAGI, AKAN KUBUAT SEMUA CHAKRA MENJADI SATU!"

DUMMM!

.

.

"TIDAAAAK!"

* * *

.

.

"TIDAAAAK!"

"Naruto-_kun_!"

To be continue

* * *

**Sebelumnya saya teriakkan dulu dengan lantang: HIDUP NARUHINA CANON! NARUHINA IS CANON! FINALLY!**

**SELAMAT KEPADA NARUHINA LOVERS DI SELURUH DUNIA! AKHIRNYA PENANTIAN KITA TIDAK SIA-SIA!**

**YEAAAY! Saya pribadi seneng banget sampe jejeritan gajelas liat gambar-gambar/berita/spoiler di internet. Awalnya liat cover CD theme song the last itu loh yang Naruto &amp; Hinata jalan berdua. Itu saya udah yakin bgt canon hahaha padahal belum apa-apa yaa? Eh sehari sebelum chapter 700 keluar muncul desain karakter naruhina babies yang unyu-unyu dan pas baca last 2 chapters of Naruto... hah perasaan ini... susah dijelasin antara seneng banget, terharu, sedih karena Naruto sampai pada finalnya, dan bangga liat Naruto udah jadi hokage :") **

**Apalagi pas liat trailer, poster, spoiler, dan semua promosi THE LAST, duhhh ada yang bilang gini: di chapter 700 gaada momen Naruhina sama sekali, eh malah dibikin SATU MOVIE!**

**Gue rasa itu film naruhina bingits sampe tumpeh tumpeh deh! duh apalagi genrenya ROMANCE dan semua pairing di bahas di sana katanya duh penasaran sama sasusaku juga kyaaaa! hayati udah ga kuat nunggu the last bang, bunuh hayati di rawa-rawa! #Loh**

**TERIMAKASIH KISHIMOTO SENSEI! Terimakasih buat kerja kerasnya selama 15 tahun. Naruto membuat hidup saya lebih berwarna :")**

**Dan terimakasih tentunya udah mewujudkan Naruhina bersama **

**Ohya, Bolt sama Himawari lucu lucu bangat boleh saya kantongin gak? fufufu**

**Pokoknya selamat deh yaa buat Naruto dkk yang udah pada berkeluarga, semoga sakinah mawadah warohmah. Ikut seneng liat Naruto yang tadinya yatim piatu, sendirian, sekarang udah bahagia dan bersama orang yang sangat mencintainya tentunya :") dan Hinata juga selamat! Perjuangannya gak sia-sia sumpeh keren bgt dah itu cewek perjuangannya dapetin Naruto. Inspiring story :")**

**Btw, tadinya cerita ini mau dibuat oneshot tapi takut terlalu panjang dan terlalu lama update maka dijadiin ber chapter(mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter). **

**Akhir kata, daripada kebanyakan bacot, saya harap para NHL yang lagi berbahagia kaya saya, cieeh, dan semua fans naruto, semua reader juga tentunya, mau berbagi komentar atau mau curhat juga boleh tentang kebahagiaan official canonnya pair favorit kalian terutama Naruhina :3**

**REVIEW DITUNGGU!**

**Salam hangat, **

**Munya**

**22-11-2014**


	2. Chapter 2

Malam yang tenang dan hangat mulai berubah saat Hinata merasakan tidurnya terganggu. Tubuh yang tengah memeluknya dirasanya bergerak-gerak gelisah dan perlahan pelukan itu terlepas. Wanita bermata bulan itu membuka matanya perlahan dan dilihatnya Naruto tidak tidur dengan tenang. Badannya bergerak gelisah dan ekspresi wajahnya buruk. Hinata bangun, duduk menghadap samping kanannya dan memperhatikan wajah tertidur suaminya yang tertekuk, berkeringat dingin dan dapat Hinata dengar juga suara erangan pelan Naruto dan napasnya yang terputus-putus. Wanita itu hendak mengambil tindakan namun ia cukup kaget saat tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"TIDAAAAK!"

"Naruto-_kun_!"

* * *

A Naruto fanfiction,

**Hinata vs Kaguya**** ©2015 Munya munya**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance****, Family****, Hurt-comfort**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Canon! Spoiler inside! Maybe Typos, DLDR!**

**Dedicate to all Naruhina lovers and congratulating the end of Naruto series.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Naruto-_kun_!"

"Hah.. hah.."

Perlahan Naruto memasuki kesadarannya. Ia membuka separuh matanya mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Naruto merasa masih berada di dimensi Kaguya, namun suara lembut ini terasa begitu nyata memanggilnya.

"Naruto-_kun_, bangun.. _Anata!_"

Hinata mulai panik dan memutuskan mengambil tindakan. Ia mengguncang tubuh suami pirangnya yang tak juga sadar sepenuhnya. Tidak pernah Hinata lihat Naruto se-kacau ini dalam tidurnya.

Detik berikutnya, mata Naruto terbuka cepat dan ia langsung bangun terduduk. Pandangannya kosong ke depan sambil mengatur napasnya yang masih terputus-putus. Keringat Naruto pun mengucur deras, layaknya orang yang habis berlari.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto-_kun_."

Hinata yang melihat itu pun berbalik dan mengambi tisu di nakas sebelah kiri, ia mengelap keringat Naruto perlahan dan mengusap lembut pundak Naruto sambil menunggu Naruto tenang.

"Ada apa?"

Kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di mata wanita berambut _prussian blue_ ini.

Naruto menghela napas saat sudah mulai tenang. "Mimpi buruk." Ia masih berpandangan kosong ke depan.

Kadang Hinata heran, siapa sangka hokage hebat bisa kacau hanya karena mimpi buruk? Namun Hinata memaklumi suaminya itu karena mungkin ia kelelahan dan juga Hinata cukup lega karena ini hanya mimpi buruk. Ia pikir Naruto sakit atau hal buruk lain. Tangannya yang masih setia mengelap keringat Naruto kini mengambil segelas air yang ada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur mereka.

Naruto menghela napas berat sekali lagi saat ia bertekad melupakan mimpinya barusan dan kembali tidur.

"Ini minum dulu," ujar Hinata sambil menyodorkan segelas bening air putih pada Naruto. Saat Naruto menengok ke kiri dan hendak mengambil gelas kaca dari tangan istrinya, ia beradu pandang dengan Hinata untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia terbangun mala mini dan refleks terlonjak kaget melihat orang di depannya. Gelas yang sudah sampai di genggaman tangan _tan_ nya pun secara mendadak dan tidak sengaja terlempar ke samping tempat tidur hingga pecah dan airnya tumpah membuat Hinata kaget dan memekik pelan. Bukannya merasa bersalah dengan gelas yang terlempar, ekspresi Naruto malah terlihat takut dan perlahan dirinya menjauh dari Hinata.

Mata safir Naruto menatap nanar mata _byakugan _di depannya. Hinata heran sekaligus kecewa dengan reaksi suaminya. Ia kan berniat menenangkannya dengan memberikan minum itu mengapa malah dilempar sampai pecah?

"Na-Naru—"

"Mengapa kau bisa ada di rumahku? Pergi kau!" Naruto berbicara cukup keras dan dengan sigap mengambil sebuah kunai di dalam laci samping tempat tidur.

Hinata terbelalak lebar melihat itu. Bohong kalau hatinya tidak sakit melihat hal yang sulit dipercaya ini terjadi pada suaminya. Tapi ia mencoba berpikiran positif, mungkin Naruto masih mengigau.

Hinata terdiam di tempat. Ia berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto maju menyerangnya dengan kunai. Matanya gelap dan suram. Sungguh tidak bisa Hinata percaya. Ia menangkis serangan Naruto secepat kilat. Tapi Naruto terus mendesaknya hingga posisinya menindihnya. Hinata jatuh terlentang di tempat tidurnya. Naruto yang masih menampakkan ekspresi _horror_nya menghunus Hinata dengan kunainya.

"Enyah kau Kaguya!"

WUSSH!

DUG!

.

.

"NARUTO-_KUN_ INI AKU!"

Hinata lepas dari kungkungan Naruto dengan satu serangan _jyuuken_ yang dilancarkannya sekuat tenaga hingga Naruto terlempar. Terpaksa ia melakukan ini agar Naruto sadar. Teriakan Hinata juga kesal bercampur tidak percaya. Apa katanya? Kaguya?

Naruto yang jatuh terduduk di lantai pun mengaduh sakit dan mulai mencoba berpikir jernih. Untung saja ia tidak jatuh menimpa kunai atau pecahan gelas tadi.

Sementara itu, Hinata yang sebenarnya menyimpan kesal justru menghampiri Naruto di lantai. Bagaimanapun juga ia merasa bertanggungjawab dengan aksinya barusan. Hinata mengerti keadaan Naruto yang menurutnya belum sepenuhnya sadar sekaligus trauma akan mimpi buruknya. Naruto yang masih duduk diam menatap Hinata yang makin mendekat. Tiba-tiba ia merinding dan reflek bergerak mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Mata putih _byakugan_ milik Hinata yang sebelas dua belas dengan Kaguya benar-benar menghantui Naruto. Melihat itu, hati Hinata makin mencelos namun kembali ia tepis pikiran negatif itu.

Dengan mata sendu tertunduk kebawah dan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan; antara sedih, kecewa dan marah yang tertahan—Bolt lemah jika ibunya sudah berekspresi seperti ini saat dirinya habis berbuat ulah di desa—Hinata yang sudah berada tepat di depan Naruto duduk, lantas menampar pelan pipi _tan_ suaminya. Naruto tersentak. _Deja vu._

"Ini aku, Hinata." Ujarnya lirih.

Cahaya terang seakan baru dinyalakan dalam otak Naruto. Tamparan Hinata mengingatkannya pada perang dunia ninja satu dekade yang lalu saat ia hampir menyambut ajakan Obito dan meninggalkan jalan ninjanya. Hinata selalu menyadarkannya, bintangnya, cahaya untuknya.

Ya, ini memang Hinata.

Hinatanya, Istrinya, ibu dari anak-anaknya.

Hening masih menyelimuti mereka berdua. Naruto memperhatikan Hinata dari atas ke bawah tanpa berkedip. Tangannya memegang tangan Hinata di pipinya dan menurunkannya pelan. Rambut indigonya yang halus, Naruto membelainya pelan. Tangannya yang lain memegang pundak Hinata. merasakan eksistensinya. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa makhluk di depannya memang benar istrinya tercinta.

"Hi-Hinata," Naruto memecah keheningan yang lama tercipta. Matanya masih tidak berkedip sembari mengolah fakta di depannya.

Dan detik berikutnya, ia menghamburkan Hinata ke pelukannya tiba-tiba. Pelukannya sangat erat, protektif. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Hinata. Hinata pun membalas pelukan itu dan mengusap lembut punggung Naruto. Sekali lagi memberinya ketenangan. Naruto pun mencoba bicara lagi walau masih menemukan kesulitan yang tidak dapat dimengertinya.

"Maaf, aku.."

Perlahan senyum kecil tercipta di wajah Hinata. Wanita itu lega. Ia tahu Naruto sudah kembali seperti dirinya yang semula.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita tidur lagi." Ujar Hinata lembut tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini.

* * *

"Mama, tadi malam aku mendengar suara berisik. Suara apa itu?" Bolt memecah keheningan di tengah sarapan pagi keluarga Uzumaki.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Sumpit yang dipegangnya berhenti mengambil ataupun menyuap makanan. Bibirnya terkatup, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jangan bicara saat makan, Bolt. Bukankah Mama sudah mengajarimu?" Potong Naruto setidaknya menyelamatkan kegelisahan Hinata.

"Papa benar, habiskan dulu makananmu sayang," timpal Hinata yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sarapannya dan kini membantu Himawari yang belum begitu bisa makan sendiri.

Mendengar itu, Bolt mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali makan dengan lahap.

Naruto makan dengan tenang. Hinata merasa sejak kejadian tadi malam Naruto menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Bahkan Naruto terkesan menjauhinya. Padahal ia sudah meminta maaf pada Hinata. Hinata mengira masalah itu telah selesai dan Naruto akan bersikap seperti biasanya. Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Saat bangun tidur pun tidak ada Naruto yang bermanja-manja pada Hinata, ia bangun lebih dulu dan bergegas mandi. Tidak ada Naruto yang menggoda Hinata saat masak, tidak ada Naruto yang meneriakkan 'selamat makan' setelah sebelumnya memuji masakan Hinata, tidak ada. Sampai detik ini, Naruto hanya diam.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Sinar matahari yang sudah sempurna menyinari seluruh sudut langit Konoha seakan memanggil semua manusia untuk memulai aktivitasnya. Tidak terkecuali Hokage Oranye yang telah menyelesaikan sarapannya ini, tanpa basa-basi lagi ia segera beranjak ke arah pintu untuk berangkat ke kantornya. Melihat itu, Hinata dengan sigap mengambilkan jas putih kebanggan Sang Hokage.

"Aku berangkat.'' Ujar Naruto sambil memakai alas kaki.

"Tunggu, Naruto-_kun_."

Hinata menyerahkan jas hokage itu pada suaminya dan membantu memakaikannya. Sebenarnya keraguan masih terbersit di hatinya namun ia meyakinkan diri bahwa semua akan kembali baik-baik saja. Suaminya masih diam, suasana di antara mereka masih secanggung malam tadi. Naruto menatap puncak kepala biru Hinata yang lebih pendek darinya, tatapannya datar. Ia termenung sejenak, rasa bersalah bercampur dengan traumanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia takut menyakiti istri yang dicintainya lagi.

Senyum pahit Hinata tidak dapat bersembunyi dari mata biru lelaki di depannya ini. Dengan perlahan Naruto menepuk kepala istrinya dan dengan jari tangannya ia menyisir rambut panjang Hinata pelan. "Terimakasih."

Ujung bibir Naruto tertarik sedikit ke atas. Ia selalu suka rambut lembut wanita di hadapannya ini. Namun mengapa rambut yang panjang dan lebat ini harus sama—atau setidaknya mengingatkannya—pada Kaguya? Naruto tersentak dan berusaha menepis trauma mimpi buruknya. Cepat-cepat ia berbalik dan membuka pintu.

Hinata hanya diam dan menatapnya sendu.

"Ayo Bolt! Katanya mau berangkat sama Papa?" Seru Naruto dari luar rumah, sekaligus menepis kecanggungan bersama istrinya.

Bocah duplikat Naruto itu berlari tergesa menuju pintu, ia semangat sekali karena hari ini bisa berangkat bersama sang Ayah, hitung-hitung mengantarnya ke akademi. Yah, dari rumah mereka ke kantor hokage memang melewati akademi ninja.

"Mama, aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati, sayang. Jangan nakal lagi di akademi!" seru Hinata memandang kedua lelaki serupa yang sangat ia sayangi. Ah, Bolt memang selalu bisa mengusir kegundahan hatinya disaat-saat seperti ini.

Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Naruto melangkah pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah menjauh, perlahan ia berbalik tepat ketika Hinata hendak menutup pintu rumah.

"Mungkin aku akan pulang malam, atau bahkan.. besok. Jadi, jangan menungguku." Naruto melirikkan matanya ke kanan dan kiri saat berkata pada istrinya. Mendengar itu, Hinata hanya mengangguk paham. Pasti pekerjaan suaminya sebagai hokage sangatlah menumpuk.

Yah, ini bisa menjadi kesempatan untuk mereka berdua mendinginkan pikiran selama tidak bertemu. Ambil positifnya saja, Hinata.

* * *

Sudah hampir tengah malam saat Naruto memasuki kamarnya. Kediamannya sepi senyap. Tak heran karena anak-anak dan istrinya telah terlelap. Naruto tersenyum lega mendapati Hinata sudah tidur dengan wajah damainya ketimbang masih terbangun menunggunya pulang. Istrinya itu memang selalu menuruti apa kata dirinya. Ya, tepat seperti ekspektasi seorang Uzumaki Naruto kecil belasan tahun lalu yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata akan menjadi istri yang baik.

Berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya saat dirinya merasa sedikit tidak rela saat harus lembur dan tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan keluarga tercintanya, kini Naruto mendapati dirinya agak bersyukur karena kesibukannya menyita waktu bertatap muka dengan istrinya. Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja Naruto berusaha menghindari suasana canggung yang tidak menyenangkan saat bersama istrinya. Sebenarnya ini situasi yang ia ciptakan sendiri—dengan ketidaksengajaan, tentunya—namun untuk saat ini ia tidak tahu harus mengakhirinya dengan cara apa.

Tapi setidaknya sampai situasi—sebenarnya lebih kepada kondisi psikologisnya—membaik, Naruto berharap mempunyai jeda waktu sejenak untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, meminimalisir tatap mukanya dengan Hinata. Sekali lagi, ini demi kebaikan mereka berdua.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, menatap punggung Hinata yang tidur menyamping. Tangannya mengelus kepala biru Hinata pelan, wajahnya melembut menatap wajah tidur istrinya yang menenangkan. Mimpi sial, bisa-bisanya memori itu kembali lagi menghantuinya setelah bertahun-tahun terlewati. Dan buruknya hal itu meracuni otak Naruto yang refleks mengasimilasikan Kaguya dengan Hinata saat ia membuka mata kemarin. Sialnya lagi, ia tidak dapat menepis begitu saja hal yang bisa dikatakan konyol itu dan malah menjadi trauma yang tak kunjung hilang.

Melihat bola mata _byakugan _Hinata yang berwarna putih keunguan itu saja kini Naruto tak sanggup. Entah mengapa saat bertatapan dengan kristal itu tiba-tiba saja segala ingatan dan ketakutannya dengan Kaguya muncul ke permukaan. Ini bukan kemauan Naruto tapi hal ini mengalir dengan sendirinya dalam emosinya. Ia merasa seperti pecundang yang hanya berani mendekati istrinya saat mata itu tertutup, saat Hinata terlelap.

Naruto merutuki ketidakmampuannya sembari berucap beribu maaf dalam hati kepada wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia bertekad akan menemukan jalan keluar dari permasalahannya ini dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hinata. Dirinya tidak akan kalah oleh mimpi yang mengusik keharmonisannya dengan istrinya. Mungkin ia hanya butuh sedikit waktu.

_Sanggupkah kau menunggu, Hinata?_

Padahal di balik tidur cantikmu, kau mencemaskan hubungan kalian yang kau rasa semakin merenggang. Di balik wajah tenangmu kala terlelap malam ini, kau tidak bisa menepis gundah di hatimu sepanjang hari. Tidakkah kau sibuk memikirkan lelaki pirangmu yang seharian ini tidak kau temui?

Dan Naruto tidak tahu menahu akan kekecewaanmu, Hinata.

* * *

Bukan secercah sinar mentari yang menerobos celah tirai jendela yang mengusik tidur lelaki bermata biru itu di pagi hari buta, bukan juga suara kicauan burung di luar sana yang menarik lelaki berambut pirang itu dari alam bawah sadarnya ke dunia nyata, melainkan goncangan emosi yang dirasakannya saat peristiwa dalam alam mimpinya begitu dahsyat meninjunya keluar ke dunia nyata. Memaksa mata biru safirnya membuka cepat, menghentak tubuhnya sampai terduduk tiba-tiba. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, padahal suhu pagi hari lebih kecil dari angka usianya. Ia memejamkan mata dengan kepala yang tertunduk, mengatur napasnya yang bergemuruh. Sial, mimpi itu lagi.

Namun kini ada yang berbeda, tak ada tangan putih yang mengelap keringatnya seperti hari kemarin. Tak ada suara yang memanggilnya khawatir. Ia menoleh ke sisi kosong ranjang di sampingnya. Tidak ada siapapun. Kamarnya sepi.

Masih sama, mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata bahkan saat ia telah terbangun. Namun tidak ada lagi orang yang membuat mimpinya masih terasa berlanjut di depan matanya. Orang yang mengingatkannya pada sosok dewi menyeramkan dalam mimpinya yang membuatnya was-was. Ia lega.

Walaupun begitu, di sisi lain ia tidak memperoleh ketenangan dan keyakinan bahwa ia sudah benar-benar berada di dunia nyatanya kala orang itu tidak berada di sampingnya.

Miris, ini seperti dua sisi mata uang.

Di mana Hinata?

Oh, harusnya kau menyadari waktu kini sudah pagi, tuan hokage. Sudah waktunya bagi istrimu menyiapkan ini itu di dapur.

Naruto menghela napasnya panjang. Ia bingung, harus merasa lega atau bagaimana?

* * *

**A/N:**

Hallo semuanya! Saya tau, saya tau ini update siput banget. Maafkan saya yang tiba-tiba stuck dan jadi _keder_ dengan alur yang saya buat sendiri -_-

So, saya minta maaf kalo chapter ini alurnya kacau (mungkin reader sadar?) gak jelas dimana memuncak dan menurunnya. Huh mati-matian deh munya hubungin benang kusut di kepala munya. Chapter ini tuh penghubung gitu sama cerita kedepannya. Jadi ya.. begitulah susah jelasinnya. Munya berharap sih reader ngerti dan suka, hehe.

Diksinya juga aneh yak di akhir akhir? Wkwk _gomenne._

Mana ini fanfic yang tadinya dijadwalkan ikut suatu event, eh deadlinenya lewat banget yaudahlah kick aja wkwk.

Untuk kedepannya munya berusaha bisa update cepat berhubung lagi libur panjang wihihiw. Mohon bantuan kritik dan sarannya untuk kebaikan cerita ini ya reader!

Munya juga udah balesin review untuk yg login maupun enggak. Itu di bawah silakan dibaca hehe. Untuk silent reader juga munya ucapkan terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca ^^

Ohya curhat dikit nih, munya lagi gregetannn banget sama yang namanya The Last! Negara lain udah pada nayangin, Indonesia kapan coba? Kapan?!

Sabar munya, sabar. korban PHP bisokop yang katanya udah ngumumin di AFA agustus kemarin kalau the last bakal tayang januari. Tapi sampai hari ini nihil berita…

Andai saya tau harus ngomong ke siapa, saya bakal menyuarakan ini dengan lantang: Kami, fans Naruto terutama Naruhina, mauuu banget the last ditayangin disini!

Hah oke, segitu aja dari munya. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya reader!

Salam,

Munya.

* * *

**Review's Reply Corner**

**Guest**: terimakasih! Hidup Naruhina forever yeay!

**dylanNhl**: terimakasih! Ini udah dilihat kelanjutannya kan? Hehehe. Yah maaf ya updatenya lama, munya udah berusaha secepatnya padahal :(

**naruhina**: terimakasih reviewnya, tapi saya sendiri masih belum dapet referensi di chapter/episode berapa yang menjelaskan soal ibu Hinata, cuma di episode 166 ada fotonya dia lagi sekeluarga dan udah ada hanabi bayi juga ^^ Cuma sayangnya di cerita-cerita selanjutnya masih gak nongol juga hm saya jd bingung. Ada yang bisa bantu, reader?

**Durara**: makasih dura! cuma munya minta maaf banget nih updatenya gak bisa kilat. Nanti diusahakan lebih cepat update deh yaa. Haha bukan gitu, saya gemes aja saya kan ibunya *lho* untuk adegan _sparring_ itu sebenernya cuma selipan buat mendukung cerita aja dura-san, jadi gak dipanjangin lagi hehehe maaf ya kalo gak sesuai keinginan dura-san ^^

**Yuko Kaze**: terimakasih! Ei jangan ikut teriak dong hahaha. Sama, saya juga suka fanfic canon. Ini udah lanjut ya semoga suka

**AkUrPop0**: terimakasih! masalah panggilan hinata buat ayahnya, saya akan perbaiki di chapter 1 kemarin. Soalnya saya liat naruto shippuden disitu hinata bilangnya 'chichi' jd saya ragu juga mau pake panggilan 'tou-sama' kayaknya kok kerajaan(?) bgt gitu. Eh ternyata di episode khusus hanabi itu dia manggil 'tou-sama' okelah akan saya perbaiki kedepannya juga ^^

**Hqhqhq**: thanks reviewnya ini lanjutannya maaf lama ya

**Namealexis**: ini lanjutannya maaf lama ya . Dan saya mbak bukan mas hehehe thanks for review anyway!

**Anggi**: makasih reviewnya ini kelanjutannya maaf lama yaa. Hai NHL salam kenal ya

**Hanachan L**: terimakasih ini kelanjutannya semoga suka yaa!


	3. Chapter 3

A Naruto fanfiction,

**Hinata vs Kaguya ©2015 Munya munya**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt-comfort**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Canon, A bit slight Sasusaku &amp; Shikatema, Maybe Typos, DLDR!**

**Dedicate to all Naruhina lovers and congratulating the end of Naruto series.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Hari sudah gelap namun tumpukan dokumen-dokumen itu seakan tidak ada habisnya memenuhi meja kerja hokage. Berbagai permohonan misi, perjanjian kerjasama, proposal pembangunan maupun masalah internal desa menunggu untuk dikerjakan. Naruto menghela napas sejenak, sebagai Hokage yang sejak dulu dicita-citakannya, ia harus mampu mengerjakan ini semua tanpa kenal lelah.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya dilanjutkan besok saja Hokage-sama." Shikamaru telah merapikan berkas-berkas di sudut ruangan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam lemari, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Aa.. kau duluan saja, Shikamaru. Aku masih belum selesai," ujar Naruto yang masih sibuk menandatangani berkas-berkas penting.

"Tumben," heran Shikamaru. Padahal berkas itu tidak harus diselesaikan hari ini bila masih ada waktu seperti ini, Hokage Orange itu akan menunda pekerjaannya dan segera pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan. Temari akan mengomel bila aku pulang terlalu larut. Merepotkan." Lanjut ayah satu anak itu. Ia sedikit mendengus dan menyeringai tipis bila mengingat istrinya yang cerewet itu.

"Tapi biarpun merepotkan, kau suka kan?" Naruto turut mendengus geli dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Entah mengapa menggoda Shikamaru menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Cih, bicaramu seperti anak muda saja Naruto."

"Kau ini selalu saja mengelak. Aku jadi ingat saat aku baru kembali ke desa setelah latihan dua tahun itu." Naruto menghentikan pekerjaanya sejenak, ia menyilangkan tangannya ke belakang kepala. Pikirannya menerawang ke masa lalu. "Aku sudah menduga kalian itu berkencan dari dulu, bahkan mendahului kami semua. Sekarang terbukti kan? Hahaha."

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis dengan gaya intelek khas dirinya. Hokage satu ini senang sekali menggodanya. "Kalau begitu kau yang enam belas tahun itu peramal, Naruto."

Pekerjaannya sudah selesai bahkan Naruto selaku atasannya pun sudah mengizinkannya pulang jadi tanpa basa-basi lagi Shikamaru segera mengucap salam sebelum keluar dari ruangan hokage tersebut dan pulang ke rumahnya meninggalkan Naruto sendiri berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal istri, Naruto jadi teringat Hinata. Dan bicara tentang Hinata mau tak mau membuat Naruto kembali memikirkan masalahnya dengan istrinya itu. Tangan Naruto menopang kepalanya yang menunduk di atas meja lalu ia menjambak pelan rambutnya frustasi. Pekerjaan kantor saja belum selesai ditambah lagi masalah rumah tangganya yang pelik membuat kepalanya pusing.

Memang kali ini ia memilih menyibukkan diri dalam pekerjaan sebagai solusi untuknya melupakan mimpi bodohnya dan menjauhkan diri sejenak dari Hinata demi meminimalisir trauma mimpi buruknya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri ia mulai tak sanggup berlama-lama 'jauh' dari keluarganya. Yah tidak se 'jauh' Sasuke dengan keluarganya memang, namun minimnya waktu berkumpul bersama keluarganya tercinta, terutama Hinata, lama-kelamaan membuatnya tidak tahan. Rindu kah?

Mungkin ia harus bertanya pada Sasuke, sahabatnya yang spesialis bepergian jauh dan lama meninggalkan keluarga. Ya, mungkin keesokkan hari saat Sasuke dijadwalkan pulang, ia akan bertanya.

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke, bagaimana rasanya tidak pulang-pulang?"

Walaupun berwajah datar, Sasuke cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan penuh nada putus asa dari sahabat pirangnya itu. Ia menangkap sinyal aneh dari Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke mendengus, sedikit menertawakan nasib naas yang ia duga menimpa sang hokage.

Sudah dua hari Naruto tidak pulang dan menginap di kantor hokage, menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan yang padahal tidak terlalu mendesak. Ini semua ia lakukan demi mengurangi traumanya. Walau dengan berat hati. Setidaknya kegiatan pengalih perhatiannya ini positif, karena mempercepat kinerja dan pemerintahan desa, menurut Naruto.

Hari ini Uchiha Sasuke baru saja kembali ke Konoha setelah menjalani misi jangka panjangnya selama satu bulan. Dan ia hendak melaporkan hasil misinya itu pada Naruto, itulah mengapa saat ini pria berambut hitam itu berada di ruangan hokage berambut durian ini. Seperti biasa setelah menjalani misi yang memakan waktu lama seperti ini, Sasuke ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya. Tentu saja, ia merindukan Sakura dan Sarada. Namun alih-alih menyelesaikan laporannya dengan cepat, ia malah ditahan oleh hokage pirang yang tengah bercerita tentang masalah rumah tangga yang belakangan ini mengganjal hatinya.

Yah seharusnya Naruto tidak mengumbar masalah rumah tangganya dengan orang lain, namun karena Sasuke adalah sahabat baiknya yang dianggap bisa memberi solusi, mengapa tidak?

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana _Teme_?" Naruto menggeram frustasi mengakhiri ceritanya. Hilang sudah wibawa hokage-nya bila sudah merengek seperti ini. Sasuke jadi teringat Naruto yang berumur tiga belas tahun saat mereka masih bersama-sama di tim tujuh dulu. Naruto dua puluh sembilan tahun yang di depannya ini jadi terlihat seperti Naruto di masa itu.

Sasuke hampir tertawa mendengar cerita mimpi buruk Naruto. Memang ia akui melawan Kaguya adalah pengalaman yang sangat menegangkan. Tapi membandingkan istri sendiri yang seperti malaikat dengan Kaguya sang iblis? Terdengar konyol dan ironis. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke membantu menjawab sekenanya.

"Jadi, saat kau terbangun tanpa melihat Hinata, kau tidak se-gila saat mimpi pertama kali itu?" Sasuke mencoba menarik kesimpulan.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepala kuningnya. Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Lalu dua hari ini apa kau masih bermimpi hal yang sama?"

"Ya. Tapi setidaknya saat terbangun di kantor ini aku cepat sadar. Tidak setengah mengigau sampai menganggap Hinata itu Kaguya seperti di rumah."

"Hn. Sudah jelas kan?" ujar Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Jelas apa?"

"Solusinya. Setiap kau terbangun, jangan sampai kau melihat Hinata."

"Maksudmu kami harus pisah ranjang? Mau dikata apa aku oleh seluruh bawahanku dan seantero klan Hyuuga bila tahu kami pisah ranjang, Sasuke?!" Nada bicara Naruto meninggi dan hiperbolis, Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bodoh. Kau ini bukan pisah ranjang dalam artian sebenarnya, _Dobe_. Jika selama dua hari ini keadaanmu berangsur membaik, mengapa tidak? Setidaknya cobalah tidak pulang ke rumah sampai mimpimu benar-benar hilang." Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dirinya mendadak berbicara layaknya konsultan rumah tangga.

"_Yare-yare_.. yang benar saja. Sampai berapa lama lagi aku tidak pulang-_ttebayou?_ Bisa-bisa Bolt menuntutku lagi. Hey, Sasuke kau menyarankan hal ini memangnya kau tidak merasa rindu lama meninggalkan keluargamu?" keluh Naruto panjang lebar.

"Aku dan Sakura sudah terbiasa."

"Dasar manusia tidak berperasaan," cibir Naruto yang langsung mendapat tatapan maut dari Sasuke. Dasar hokage tidak tahu diri, memangnya siapa yang membuat Sasuke melaksanakan misi jangka panjang hingga jarang bertemu keluarga?

Merasa sudah menjawab masalah sahabat pirangnya, Sasuke lantas membalikkan badannya hendak pulang. Beberapa langkah lagi ia mencapai pintu. Namun Naruto kembali menahannya.

"Tunggu Sasuke!"

Pria Uchiha itu menghentikan langkah dan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Baiklah-baiklah akan kupertimbangkan saranmu. Jelaskan, aku harus bagaimana lagi?"

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar percaya Sasuke pantas menjadi konsultan rumah tangga. Cih, terdengar menjijikkan.

* * *

"Minami-_san_, tolong urus penanganan rumah sakit siang ini ya? Aku ada perlu ke kantor hokage," ujar seorang ninja dokter handal Konoha, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sakura.

"Baiklah, serahkan saja padaku." Kata salah seorang perawat asisten Sakura.

Wanita berambut _pink_ itu hendak mengantarkan laporan bulanan rumah sakit langsung pada hokage. Namun entah mengapa hari ini ia bersemangat sekali pergi ke kantor dengan kedudukan tertinggi seantero Konoha itu, sepertinya ia punya firasat baik.

Seraya bersenandung kecil, tak terasa langkah kaki wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di akhir usia dua puluhannya itu sudah tiba di depan ruangan sahabat pirangnya. Perlahan ia mengetuk pintu tersebut dan membukanya pelan setelah mendapat sahutan dari dalam.

"Naruto, aku ingin melaporkan—eh Sasuke-_kun_ kau sudah pulang?" tujuan awal Sakura melapor pada sang hokage mendadak terlupakan saat mata hijaunya bertemu pandang dengan mata Sasuke. Sakura melangkah cepat menghampiri Sasuke, "Aku merindukanmu," dan memeluknya.

Sasuke pun balas memeluk Sakura. Mereka terlihat berbincang kecil saling melepas rindu. Mengabaikan Naruto yang duduk diam bagaikan lalat di antara mereka.

Dasar _Teme_ munafik, katanya biasa saja dengan Sakura, malah memamerkan kemesraan ditengah kesusahanku! Batin Naruto kesal.

Hey Naruto sadarlah, sejak di tim tujuh dulu dirimu memang lalat di antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Menopang wajah dengan satu tangan, Naruto yang bosan segera meminta berkas laporan rumah sakit dari Sakura. Cepat-cepat ia mengakhiri urusannya dengan pasangan ini. Ia tidak mau tambah pusing di siang hari bolong begini.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, ia jadi terpikir tentang Hinata lagi.

* * *

Walaupun sudah memutuskan akan mengikuti saran Sasuke, Naruto berencana pulang malam ini untuk sekedar makan malam dan memberi tahu Hinata bahwa ia kemungkinan akan menginap di kantor hokage sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Alasannya sih banyak pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan. Yah, setidaknya sampai mimpi buruk(beserta traumanya) menghilang. Bagaimanapun juga ia perlu mengabari keluarganya, ia kan kepala keluarga yang bertanggungjawab.

Ia sudah merindukan gelak tawa Himawari, putrinya yang lucu dan gembil dengan wajah mirip dirinya. Juga tingkah laku Bolt yang terkadang membuatnya kesal namun mau bagaimana lagi itu juga sudah turunan darinya. Dan tentu saja ia merindukan Hinata.

Hinata.. Hinata.. mendadak Hokage Orange ini tertunduk galau. Rasa rindu _versus_ keraguan dan sedikit rasa takut. Sekali lagi ini konyol, seorang hokage takut berdekatan dengan istrinya lantaran mengingatkannya pada Kaguya.

Uzumaki Naruto sudah selesai dengan agenda kerjanya hari ini, hari sudah petang dan ia tengah menyeruput teh hangat sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. Sampai tiba-tiba Shizune masuk ke ruangannya membawa setumpuk berkas.

Oh tidak.

"Hokage-sama! Ada urusan mendadak yang harus selesai minggu ini juga!"

Telan mentah-mentah alasanmu, Naruto.

* * *

Mata _amethyst_ itu terbuka pelan di tengah heningnya malam yang menyelimuti rumah besar milik keluarga Hokage ketujuh. Hinata tidak bisa tidur meskipun sudah memaksakan diri memejamkan mata. Padahal kedua anaknya sudah terlelap di sampingnya. Malam ini Bolt dan Himawari memang sengaja tidur di kamar Hinata. Ingin menemani sang mama yang tidur sendiri berhubung papa mereka belum juga pulang, ah manisnya anak-anak ini.

Hinata menatap kedua anaknya yang tertidur dengan wajah damai. Berbeda sekali saat terbangun, mereka sangat hiperaktif seperti ayahnya. Namun ia sangat menyayangi buah hatinya dengan Naruto ini. Melihat mereka, Hinata jadi teringat dengan Naruto. Wajah kedua anaknya memang lebih mirip suaminya ketimbang dirinya. Walaupun Himawari putri kecilnya mewarisi rambut biru gelapnya, tapi Bolt benar-benar persis Naruto. Hinata memindahkan tangannya yang sedang menepuk-nepuk lengan Himawari ke kepala Bolt. Ia mengelus rambut kuning jagoan kecilnya. Sepertinya bila dilihat lebih detail, Bolt tidak seratus persen mirip Naruto. Rambut kuningnya yang halus dan lebat tidak jabrik tajam seperti sang ayah, melainkan mirip rambut Hinata sewaktu kecil walau berbeda warna.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis. Melihat Bolt seperti ia bertemu dengan Naruto semasa kecil dan itu sedikit mengobati rindunya pada Hokage ketujuh itu. Ia bersyukur sudah dikaruniai dua anak. Hidupnya terasa lengkap. Namun tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah sendu saat mengingat masalahnya dengan sang suami. Ah sudah berapa hari Naruto tidak pulang? Satu minggu kah?

Sebagai istri hokage, Hinata sangat mengerti posisi suaminya dan selama ini ia tidak menuntut banyak. Lagipula menjadi hokage adalah sesuatu yang sejak dulu dicita-citakan Naruto, ia pun mendukung sepenuhnya. Walaupun ia tahu waktu kebersamaannya banyak tersita karena kesibukan suaminya dan ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Seringkali Naruto pulang larut malam, menginap di kantor, bahkan terkadang bepergian keluar desa selama berhari-hari meninggalkannya. Ia bisa maklum di saat-saat seperti itu namun mengapa kali ini berbeda?

Padahal ia tahu Naruto masih di Konoha dan tidak pulang karena banyaknya urusan desa. Namun ia merasa dirinya dan Naruto terpisah jauh bagaikan ada tembok yang membatasi mereka, walaupun keduanya sama-sama tidak menginginkan hal itu. Ia sadar betul bukan jarak fisik yang berarti, melainkan ada jarak di antara hati mereka. Inilah yang Hinata takutkan.

Mengapa hal konyol ini bisa menciptakan jarak diantara mereka? Disaat ada ungkapan 'jauh di mata tapi dekat di hati' yang menjadi perumpamaan hubungan orang-orang, mengapa yang terjadi padanya justru kebalikannya?

Ironis sekali.

Kembali, wanita itu memikirkan keadaan suaminya. Sedang apa dia? Apakah tidurnya cukup? Apakah ia makan dengan benar? Apakah Naruto juga.. merindukannya?

Hinata kembali berusaha memejamkan mata namun alih-alih tertidur, pikirannya malah menerawang berbagai hal yang terjadi seminggu ini. Ya semuanya memang berawal dari mimpi buruk Naruto. Singkatnya sejak delapan hari yang lalu sikap Naruto kepada dirinya berubah. Ia jadi cenderung menjauhinya, pendiam, dan tidak pernah menatap matanya lagi. Hal itu berujung pada Naruto yang tidak pulang ke rumah satu minggu lamanya. Walaupun sesekali Naruto datang ke rumah di siang hari bolong hanya untuk mengambil beberapa keperluannnya(pernah sekali Hinata juga mengantarkan keperluan Naruto ke kantor hokage) dan tak lupa pria itu sering menemui anak-anak di luar rumah di sela-sela waktu senggangnya.

Namun dibalik sikap suaminya yang seperti itu, Hinata dapat menangkap gurat rasa bersalah dan penderitaan dalam diri Naruto. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat dirinya ikut bersedih.

Tidak, dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Dia harus kuat. Hanya karena trauma mimpi buruk suaminya saja ia tidak boleh menumpahkan air mata setetes pun, ia sudah bertekad. Ia mencintai Naruto apapun keadaannya dan selalu mempercayainya.

Ia percaya Naruto tidak pernah punya niat untuk menyakitinya. Naruto tidak pernah membuatnya sedih dengan sengaja di atas kesenangannya. Ia yakin semua ini terjadi di luar kemauan Naruto, karena keaadaan yang mendesak. Ia harus paham bahwa Naruto menderita karena mimpinya itu yang mungkin tak kunjung hilang hingga kini. Ia yakin sebentar lagi masalah ini akan menguap seiring berjalannya waktu.

Ia bisa melewati ini semua. Hinata bisa. Ia melirik masa lalu di saat kematian Neji, kakak sepupunya yang sangat ia sayangi. Disaat hubungan persaudaraan mereka semakin menghangat, disaat Hinata merasa sangat dekat pada lelaki berambut cokelat panjang itu, dia pergi. Pergi untuk selamanya meninggalkan Hinata.

Dan jika boleh jujur pada realita, kematian Neji adalah demi melindungi dirinya dan juga Naruto. Naruto yang kala itu menjadi kunci dari perang, dikatakan oleh Neji tidak hanya memiliki satu nyawa. Mendengar itu dan melihatnya secara langsung di depan matanya tentu membuat Hinata sakit. Air mata tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Menghancurkan tekadnya untuk tidak menangis di depan Naruto, pria yang ia sayangi.

Normalnya, Hinata akan membenci alasan kakaknya itu gugur. Atau kasarnya seharusnya ia membenci Naruto walau sekilas. Nyatanya tidak, justru ialah yang menguatkan tekad pria itu kembali saat Naruto hancur melihat Neji gugur di depannya. Padahal seharusnya dirinya lah yang paling hancur. Neji adalah kakak yang sangat disayanginya. Neji selalu melindunginya. Namun ia bisa mengubur dalam-dalam dukanya dan malah berbalik menyemangati Naruto.

Karena dirinya juga begitu mencintai pemuda pirang itu.

Maka dari itu Hinata menguatkan hatinya. Ia bisa.

Dan ia yakin, saat ini Naruto juga berharap banyak padanya untuk bersabar. Walaupun tidak ada sepatah katapun terlintas dari bibir pria itu.

Hinata tetap mempercayai Naruto.

* * *

Detik terus berlalu saat Hinata melewatinya dengan berpikir, berintrospeksi, menguatkan hati dan jiwanya. Malam semakin larut, suasana sepi senyap. Hinata memutuskan untuk tidur dan ia merasa sedikit haus. Mungkin segelas susu hangat bisa membantunya mengantuk dan tertidur nyenyak.

Jadi di sinilah ia. Menuang susu berwarna putih ke dalam gelas kaca di dapur rumahnya. Dapur yang hanya diterangi cahaya kuning menambah sunyi rumah besarnya yang kali ini hanya ditinggali tiga orang.

Selesai meminum susunya, Hinata hendak kembali ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Namun berbeda dengan saat menuju dapur dari kamarnya tadi, kini ia sengaja memutar jalan melewati ruang tengah yang terdapat satu set sofa cokelat. Alasannya agar semakin mengantuk. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati suaminya sedang tertidur nyenyak di salah satu sofa panjang di sana.

Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah sofa dan tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya rindunya terobati setelah sekian lama. Hinata berjongkok di depan sofa, mengulurkan tangannya pelan dan membelai kepala kuning suaminya. Naruto sudah pulang.

Senyum ayunya semakin terkembang disertai semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Hinata masih membelai sayang rambut Naruto, lalu turun ke pipi pria itu. Wajahnya tampak lelah namun Hinata bernapas lega mendapati tidur suaminya yang tenang, tidak terlihat tanda-tanda ia bermimpi buruk sama sekali.

Tak ingin Naruto kedinginan karena tidur di luar tapi tidak tega membangunkan sang suami dari tidur lelapnya, Hinata berinisiatif mengambil selimut untuk suaminya.

Hinata segera memakaikan Naruto selimut tebal itu dengan berhati-hati agar suaminya tidak terbangun. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mendengar suara Naruto, ingin melihat mata biru laut itu terbuka menatap dirinya. Namun ia tahu ia akan merasa sangat bersalah bila mengusik tidur lelaki itu. Berhubung ia tahu suaminya tidak tidur dengan tenang karena mimpi buruknya akhir-akhir ini.

Dalam diam Hinata hanya memandangi wajah lelap suaminya. Cukup lama. Ia sudah cukup senang suaminya pulang dan tidur di rumah, walaupun tidak tidur bersamanya. Sebelum kantuk benar-benar menyerangnya, Hinata menyempatkan diri menyentuh sisi wajah suaminya dan memberikan kecupan sayang di dahi pria itu.

Puas memandang suaminya tertidur dan memastikan Naruto dalam keadaan baik, Hinata memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya. Namun sesaat sebelum ia menarik telapak tangannya dari wajah Naruto, sebuah suara menahannya.

"Hinata.."

"Aku kangen.. Hinata.." suara serak Naruto yang menggumamkan namanya pelan mengejutkan Hinata. Mata pria itu masih menutup rapat. Mengigau rupanya.

Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lantaran mendengar kalimat itu dari Naruto. Rona merah samar pun merambati wajar putihnya. Tangannya kembali bergerak mengelus lembut kepala pirang suaminya. Sebelum pergi kembali ia daratkan kecupan ringan di pipi Naruto.

"Aku juga.." bisiknya pelan.

Kali ini mimpi indah eh, Naruto?

* * *

**A/N: **

Halo readers! Gimana chapter ini? Gak lama kan updatenya hehehe

Saya harap reader suka nih sama chapter ini, jangan bosan baca kelanjutan ceritanya ya ^^

Ohya mungkin ada masukan mau kaya gimana ceritanya setelah ini? Kaya gimana reaksi Naruto ke Hinata kalau misalnya dia mimpi buruk lagi?

Boleh banget utarakan ide-ide kalian. Siapa tahu nyambung lalu aku masukan ke cerita

So, review ya! Review kamu sumber semangat dan inspirasi aku! Hehehe

Untuk yang sudah review chapter kemarin terimakasih banyak! Ditunggu RnR nya lagi yaa! Sudah saya balas yang login via pm, yang gak login di bawah ini nih. Check it out!

**Review's reply corner**

**Hqhqhq: **thanks udah review! Hehe gapapa kok lagian udah lewat banget deadlinenya :") yang penting aku melanjutkan cerita ini buat reader semua. Sabar aja ya nasib indonesia hiks. Hehe syukur deh kalo suka. Makasih yaa. Rencana sih 6 atau 5 chapter. Nggak kok nggak discontinue hehe tenang~ ini lanjutannya silakan dibacaa ya!

**Gogatsu no Kaze: **tidak apa-apa, aku bales di sini kok hehe. Makasih banyak! Ohya? Tapi menurut saya kaguya gak cantik tapi serem.. syukur deh kalo gaada typo. Ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa

**Namealexis: **hehehe iya mbak gapapa. Thanks reviewnya yaa. Ini udah update masih tergolong lama apa cepet? Hehe monggo dibaca ceritanya.

**Nectarinia****: **thanks reviewnya iya semoga suka ide ceritanya hehe. Hm iyaya. Yang masih bikin kepo sekarang kapan dan kenapa ibunya hinata meninggalnya itu. Hee #abaikan. Tau tuh hanabi bawa-bawa foto bikin sedih huhuu Neji... haha bukan gitu kok. Kalo saya sendiri sih emang mau nonton tiap film naruto gamau ngelewatin satupun =)

**Anggi chan: **terimakasih anggi-chan! Ini sudah update dibaca lagi ya semoga sukaa.

Salam,

Munya


	4. Chapter 4

A Naruto fanfiction,

**Hinata vs Kaguya ©2015 Munya munya**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt-comfort**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Canon(Alternate reality), possibly typos, DLDR!**

**Dedicate to all Naruhina lovers and congratulating the end of Naruto series.**

Thank you Kishimoto-sensei for your hardwork!

enjoy reading!

* * *

"Mamaa~"

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bahan-bahan makanan yang sedang ia olah. Matanya tertuju pada anak-anaknya yang baru saja bangun tidur dan terlihat menggemaskan.

"_Ohayo_ Bolt, Himawari!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan dua gelas air putih ke masing-masing buah hatinya dengan Naruto itu. Mereka pun menerima gelas tersebut dan meminum air putih mereka dengan patuh.

"Hari ini sarapan apa, Ma?" kata Bolt sambil melirik ke atas meja dapur.

Hinata mengambil gelas kosong dari kedua anaknya dan meletakkannya di _wastafel_. Baru saja ia hendak menjawab pertanyaan Bolt namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara gumaman rendah dari arah ruang tengah. Suara yang amat mereka kenal. Juga suara yang sudah lama tidak mereka dengar. Bolt dan Himawari tersentak.

"Ngh.."

Sekali lagi suara gumaman khas orang tidur itu terdengar di telinga mereka. Hinata yang sudah mengetahui siapa yang bersuara hanya tersenyum penuh arti ke arah anak-anaknya.

"Lebih baik kalian bangunkan Papa." Ujar Hinata kemudian sambil menunjuk ke arah sofa panjang di ruang keluarga mereka. Bolt dan Himawari terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk antusias dan langsung berlari ke ruang keluarga. Namun..

BRUK

"Ugh!"

Bolt dan Himawari, juga Hinata di dapur, mendadak terdiam memandangi 'sesuatu' yang terjatuh dari sofa cokelat panjang di ruang tengah mereka.

Setelah jeda beberapa detik itu, Bolt tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ahahaha! Dasar Hokage payah!"

"Ahahaha.."

Himawari ikut tertawa melihat tingkah konyol ayahnya. Hinata menghampiri mereka dan ikut tertawa. Naruto itu, masih saja ceroboh seperti dulu.

Sambil mengelus punggungnya yang sakit akibat mencium lantai, Naruto menatap jengkel sofa sial yang begitu sempit hingga dirinya terjatuh secara memalukan seperti ini.

"Hei hei.. apa ini cara kalian menyambut Papa yang baru pulang, hah?" ujar Naruto jengkel dengan tatapan masih mengantuk.

Ia masih terduduk di lantai ketika tiba-tiba Himawari melompat ke arahnya dan menduduki perutnya. Tangan mungilnya memukuli perut Naruto.

"Papa kenapa lama sekali pulangnya?"

Himawari berseru lucu sambil mencubit pipi Naruto dengan _innocent_nya.

"Uh.. Hima.. punggung Papa masih sakit kenapa di—"

"Himawari, jangan duduk di atas Papa, kasihan Papa habis terjatuh," suara lembut Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto lalu ia mengangkat putri kecilnya ke gendongannya. Kemudian satu tangannya membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Terimakasih Hinata," Naruto tersenyum. Itu adalah kontak mata pertama mereka setelah seminggu lamanya. Naruto kini berani menatap mata istrinya dan tidak terbayang lagi si iblis Kaguya saat ia menatap mata _byakugan_ itu. Efek tidak bermimpi buruk lagi kah?

Pipi Hinata memerah. Perasaan hangat merambat di dadanya. Ia tidak dapat menahan rona tipis itu di wajahnya melihat Naruto seperti ini. Apa Naruto-nya sudah kembali?

"Papa payah! Awas saja kalau Papa tidak pulang lagi, aku akan beraksi!" seru Bolt menantang ayahnya. Tangannya disilangkan di depan dada dan wajahnya ditekuk.

"Hush, Bolt! Papa kan sibuk," sangkal Hinata.

"Huh, coba saja kalau berani, Bolt! Papa akan menghukummu!" balas Naruto tak kalah keras kepala.

Hinata geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah ayah dan anak ini.

"Sudah kalian berdua, lebih baik kita sarapan lalu kalian bersiap. Kalian tidak ingin terlambat 'kan?"

* * *

Walaupun tidak menunjukkan wajah sumringah dan malah sebaliknya, diam-diam Bolt merasakan hatinya menghangat saat ia berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Sarapan bersama dengan anggota keluarga lengkap. Dirinya, adiknya, Ibunya, dan terutama.. Ayahnya. Perasaan yang sama pun dialami Hinata dan Himawari. Denting mangkuk dan sumpit porselen serta celotehan Himawari sesekali memenuhi ruang makan keluarga Uzumaki. Entah mengapa menu makan pagi itu terasa lebih enak dari biasanya.

Apalagi bagi sang kepala keluarga. Sudah lama Naruto tidak memakan masakan istrinya. Ia makan sangat lahap seakan belum makan dari hari kemarin. Memang, sejak kemarin Naruto hanya makan ramen cup, namun baginya kini ramen cup hanyalah cemilan, bukan apa yang disebut 'makan'. Tapi tahu kah kalian saat ini posisi ramen sebagai makanan favorit Naruto sudah tergeser oleh masakan rumahan Hinata?

* * *

Naruto sudah memantapkan hatinya. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasa.

Ia belum seratus persen yakin, tapi seratus persen ia tepis pemikiran itu.

Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah istrinya yang sedang berdiri menghadap meja dapur, membelakanginya. Hinata sedang menyiapkan bekal untuknya. Selagi Naruto berangkat pagi dari rumah(Hinata tidak menjamin nanti malam Naruto tidak lembur dan kembali menghabiskan waktu paginya di rumah besok) ia tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini. Sebagai seorang istri sudah tugasnya untuk memastikan suaminya makan dengan benar.

Hanya satu onigiri lagi yang akan Hinata masukkan ke kotak bekal saat dirasakannya sebuah tangan merangkul pinggangnya ringan. Refleks Hinata menoleh meski tahu pasti siapa pelakunya.

Karena sentuhan itu terasa agak asing. Sangat sedikit asing bagi Hinata.

Naruto menarik napas sebelum mengutarakan niatnya membicarakan perihal mimpinya yang ia rasa membawa kesalahpahaman dan mengganggu hubungannya dengan Hinata. Bola matanya melirik langit-langit tepat sebelum kalimat terdengar di udara.

"Hinata.. _ano_,"

_Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan._

Namun tertahan di tenggorokannya saat mata mereka bersirobok dalam jarak sedekat ini. Kembali, Naruto merasa sesuatu mengingatkannya lewat mata lavender itu. Hinata masih menatapnya dengan wajah tenangnya. Sementara si pria payah itu malah menundukan kepalanya sembari menghirup aroma istrinya lewat hidung yang menempel pada bahu Hinata.

"Ada apa Naruto-_kun_?"

_Jujur, bau tubuh Hinata harum dan menenangkan._

"Aku berangkat."

_Tapi matanya.._

Naruto melakukan gerakan kilat. Menutup mata, ia mencium kening Hinata sekilas sebelum beranjak pergi dari dapur. Hinata menemukan dirinya mematung.

_Matanya.._

"Apa kau akan lembur lagi?" adalah yang keluar dari mulut Hinata saat sadar suaminya sudah berada di ambang pintu depan.

"Hm.. doakan saja pekerjaanku tidak menumpuk tinggi lagi-_ttebayo_!"

* * *

Kantor Hokage merupakan bangunan tersibuk di Konoha pada siang hari. Ratusan lembar dokumen terus mengalir keluar masuk kantor. Pun begitu shinobi yang bekerja berlalu-lalang silih berganti memasuki kantor tersebut.

Hinata yang siang itu datang ke kantor suaminya pun tak luput dari suasana itu. Meskipun begitu, sejak selangkah ia memasuki gerbang sapaan hormat dan sambutan hangat terus ia terima dari para _shinobi_ bawahan suaminya. Maklum, selain istri Hokage, Hinata juga merupakan bangsawan klan Hyuuga yang dihormati.

Apa yang membawa Hinata ke sini memang tidak terlalu penting bila dilihat dari sudut pandang umum. Namun bagi Naruto, kedatangan istrinya yang mengantarkan kotak makan siang merupakan anugerah tersendiri.

Hinata menaiki tangga ke ruangan Hokage dan dilihatnya Shizune keluar dari dalam ruangan.

"Ah, Hinata!"

"Shizune-_san_, apa Naruto-_kun_ ada di dalam?"

"Ya, masuk saja. Kau tahu 'kan Naruto itu sangat sibuk sampai lupa makan. Beruntung ada dirimu," jawab Shizune sambil melirik kotak bekal di tangan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum sebelum membalas, "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Selamat siang Shizune-_san_!"

"Selamat siang."

Setelah Shizune berlalu pergi, Hinata pun mengetuk pintu ruangan Hokage beberapa kali sebelum membukanya. "Masuk!" terdengar suara Naruto dari dalam.

Pintu pun terbuka.

"Ada apa lagi Shi-Eh? Hai Sayang, masuklah!" Wajah Naruto yang tadinya suntuk tenggelam oleh dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk tinggi di mejanya, berubah cerah layaknya tanaman kering sehabis disiram air segar.

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu sambil berjalan mendekat. "Kau lupa bekalmu," Hinata pun menggeser laptop dari hadapan Naruto dan menggantinya dengan kotak bekal. Ia membuka kain bergambar pusaran merah itu dan perlahan mengeluarkan isinya. Kini onigiri dan lauk pauk serta minuman sudah tersaji di depan mata Naruto. Ia tidak bisa menolak.

Menyadari Naruto menghela napas lelah, dilema antara ingin segera makan tetapi pekerjaan terasa tidak bisa ditunda, Hinata berjalan memutari meja kerja Naruto sehingga posisinya kini berdiri di belakang Naruto. Tangan Hinata terangkat untuk memberikan peregangan. Ia memijit pelan dari leher sampai lengan suaminya. "Makan dulu, Naruto-_kun_! Istirahat sejenak itu perlu. Jangan memaksakan dirimu." Ujar Hinata lembut namun tegas.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Menyerah. Ia sudah bekerja tanpa henti sedari pagi, namun pikirannya masih terbebani dengan masalah-masalah desa. berulang kali menghela napas, Naruto memejamkan mata dan memilih menikmati sentuhan Hinata yang kini sedang memijat pelipisnya.

_Rasa nyaman yang tiada duanya._

Kalau sudah seperti ini ia tidak bisa berkata 'Tapi pekerjaanku masih banyak,' dan atau penolakan lainnya. Maka, ia mengambil tangan kanan Hinata dan bangkit menghadap istrinya sambil berkata, "Suapi aku ya?"

Mata Hinata sedikit melebar dan semburat merah tipis terlihat di wajah putihnya. Ya Tuhan mengapa suaminya ini, yang seorang Hokage ini, begitu manja bahkan di tempat kerjanya? Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang lihat?

Sebelum Hinata berkata 'tapi', Naruto segera berujar, "Aku masih harus menandatangani dokumen ini. Ayolah Hinata, kau ingin pekerjaanku cepat selesai 'kan?" lengkap dengan wajah memohonnya yang membuat Hinata menurut juga pada akhirnya.

Naruto tersenyum sumringah melihat Hinata sudah memegang sumpit dan mengambil makanan. Sementara Hinata yang melihat sikap Naruto yang seperti anak kecil terkikik pelan tanpa bisa ditahannya. Satu suapan berhasil masuk dilanjutkan dengan suapan-suapan selanjutnya. Sambil tetap menandatangani dan memeriksa dokumen-dokumen, Hinata setia menyuapi sang suami. Pasangan ini terlihat sangat mesra ditengah-tengah kesibukan kerja. Yah, jeda sejenak tidak apa-apa mengingat kerja keras Naruto selama ini.

_Istriku ini memang yang terbaik!_ batin Naruto senang.

Di sela-sela kemesraan mereka, tiba-tiba Naruto teringat masalahnya sekitar seminggu lalu. Naruto mencoba menatap dalam-dalam mata lavender Hinata yang kini duduk di lengan kursinya. Hinata tidak menyadari hal itu dan tetap fokus dengan makanan. Walaupun sudah berlalu, keduanya belum berbicara lagi mengenai ini. Bagaimanapun masalah harus diluruskan agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman yang fatal di masa depan. Karena itu, Naruto berniat kembali membuka pembicaraan mengenai masalah mimpinya yang sempat membuat hubungan mereka merenggang.

"Ini minumnya,"

Kalimat Hinata memecah lamunan Naruto dan kembali membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Membuka pembicaraan yang membahas masalah pastinya akan merusak atmosfir damai yang terlanjur Naruto sukai siang ini. Tidak ingin merusak senyum istrinya, Naruto memutuskan berpura-pura lupa dan kembali menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

_Mungkin lain kali, menunggu waktu yang tepat._

Di saat yang sama, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Hinata.

Apa mereka sama-sama berpura-pura lupa?

* * *

Desa dan pemerintahan. Kedua hal itu tidak pernah luput dari masalah. Walaupun dunia sudah damai dan stabil, tetap saja masalah-masalah di luar dunia ninja seperti masalah ekonomi, sosial, sengketa, dan lainnya terus bermunculan. Seperti yang terjadi sore tadi, Naruto harus turun langsung ke lapangan demi menyelesaikan masalah pembangunan di sebelah utara desa. Terbentur perizinan dan masalah lingkungan, membuat rumit persoalan. Dengan intelegensi yang tidak di atas rata-rata, permasalahan desa seperti ini cukup menguras otak dan tenaga Naruto. Beruntung ia punya penasihat jenius, Shikamaru yang membantunya menyelesaikan masalah.

Namun tetap saja kesibukan ini membuat Naruto tidak bisa pulang cepat. Tetap ingin memenuhi janjinya pada Bolt, Naruto yang kelelahan baik fisik maupun pikiran, akhirnya sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Saat ia membuka pintu, rumah sudah gelap. Bagaimana tidak, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Anak-anaknya pasti sudah tidur. Lantas ia pun naik ke kamarnya dan mendapati Hinata masih terbangun di kamar mereka.

Wanita berambut biru gelap panjang yang mengenakan kimono tidur cokelat itu sedang duduk berselonjor di atas ranjang sambil membaca saat ia dapati suaminya masuk tanpa aba-aba. "Na-Naruto-_kun_ kau sudah pulang? Aku pikir menginap di kantor lagi. Aku.. maaf aku tidak tahu.." Sedikit merasa bersalah, Hinata langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas menghampiri Naruto. Sambil melepas dan menyimpan jubah Hokage, Hinata langsung membanjiri Naruto dengan pertanyaan, "Apa kau sudah makan? Mau makan atau mandi dulu? Akan kusiapkan air hangat." Ujarnya yang telah selesai menyimpan jubah dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

Naruto yang sudah merasa badannya tidak bisa berkompromi lagi bahkan untuk mandi atau berganti pakaian, langsung rebahan di atas ranjang dengan satu tangan menutupi wajah. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto hanya menepuk-nepuk sisi samping ranjang yang tidak ditempatinya seakan memberi isyarat untuk Hinata. Hinata langsung menempati tempat itu, kembali duduk berselonjor seraya memeriksa keadaan Naruto di sampingnya. Sedikit kekhawatiran muncul dalam benaknya melihat Naruto seperti ini. "Apa Naruto-_kun_ tidak enak badan?"

Hinata menyentuhkan punggung telapak tangannya ke dahi Naruto, mengecek suhu badannya namun dirasanya normal-normal saja sampai Naruto berkata, "Aku hanya lelah, Hinata. Aku mau tidur."

Hinata mengangguk paham saat Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit dan merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata. Awalnya Hinata terkejut dan sedikit merona, namun ia pun mengerti jika sudah lelah begini Naruto memang butuh dimanjakan.

Maka ia berinisiatif membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Naruto agar ia tidur lebih nyaman dan tidak gerah.

Ia pun mengelus pelan helaian pirang suaminya. Wanita itu mengambil minyak penghangat dari laci di sebelah ranjangnya yang merupakan obat-obatan herbal khas keluarga Hyuuga. Ia oleskan minyak tersebut sembari memijat pelan pelipis, leher dan pundak Naruto. Ia tahu beban pikiran sebagai Hokage pastilah sangat berat. Dan hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanya ini.

Belaian halus di wajahnya dan usapan konstan di pundaknya seperti irama yang mengantarkan Naruto terlelap. Rasa hangat dari minyak yang Hinata oleskan membuat otot-ototnya rileks. Rasa pegal pun reda sedikit demi sedikit. Segala kenyamanan ini membuat kantuk yang menyerang Naruto semakin besar. Ia tertidur semakin dalam. Hinata tersenyum tipis memandang wajah kelelahan suaminya yang mulai menggeliat nyaman di pangkuannya. Mengingat bahwa ini pertama kalinya mereka kembali tidur bersama setelah beberapa hari terpisah, Hinata tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan mengelus kepala Naruto sampai napas lelaki itu berhembus teratur.

Rasanya tenang, nyaman dan akhirnya rindunya terobati.

Hinata pun perlahan ikut terlelap dan masuk ke alam mimpi dengan posisi masih memangku Naruto.

* * *

Dia merasa dirinya kembali ke masa lalu. Tubuhnya melayang, sangat ringan di atas langit. Bahkan bulan terlihat sangat besar di depan matanya. Sinarnya menyilaukan mata, namun saat ia dapat beradaptasi dengan sinar itu, pemandangan di depannya justru lebih menyilaukan.

Kecantikan yang menyilaukan. Kulit putih mulus, rambut panjang yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya bulan, mata yang memancarkan cinta. Naruto terpana dengan wajah bercahaya itu.

Tatapan mereka terikat satu sama lain seakan tak ada objek lain yang mampu menyita atensi mata mereka. Dirinya seperti tersihir, ia mendekat dan memegang tangan gadisnya. Kemudian satu tangannya yang lain menyentuh wajah putih itu.

"Hinata."

"Naruto-_kun_."

Sebuah perasaan yang tulus menyatukan keduanya. Naruto mencium gadisnya di depan cahaya rembulan. Ia terhanyut oleh manisnya bibir kekasihnya. Hati mereka seperti dipenuhi bunga dan kunang-kunang yang hangat. Saat ia membuka matanya, wajah Hinata terasa sangat dekat. Mata yang awalnya masih menutup itu terbuka perlahan-lahan. Bulu mata lentik itu sangat cantik dan bergerak anggun memperlihatkan kristal putih keunguan yang unik.

Naruto masih menatap lekat kedua mata itu tapi entah mengapa semakin lebar mata itu terbuka, dirinya merasa tersedot ke dalam matanya. Bukan, kali ini bukan perasaan yang nyaman. Auranya dingin dan justru menegangkan. Semakin lama semakin buruk. Lalu ia merasa tertarik keluar kembali dan saat ia tersadar, mata yang sama itu terlihat berbeda. Sorotnya berbeda, bulu matanya berbeda. Sama-sama _byakugan_ tapi mata ini... menyeramkan!

Naruto terkejut bukan main saat kekasihnya yang cantik tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dewi kelinci berwujud iblis yang tampak menyeramkan bahkan tanpa membuat seringai jahat di wajahnya. Mata itu menatapnya datar namun seakan menusuk dengan jarum es. Dingin dan menyakitkan.

Kaguya.

Rasa panik dan takut sempat menghinggapi Naruto sebelum ia dapat menguasai diri dan membuat kuda-kuda. Berhadapan dengan Kaguya berarti harus siap bertarung. Sebelum Naruto mengambil langkah ofensif, tiba-tiba sang dewi mengeluarkan pedang dari lengan bajunya yang panjang. Rambut panjangnya pun berubah menjadi jarum runcing yang siap menusuk lawan.

Senjata-senjata itu dengan secepat kilat beterbangan ke arah Naruto. Ini terlalu cepat, Naruto belum sempat mengambil langkah apapun saat senjata-senjata itu semakin mendekati tubuhnya. Dirinya panik dan entah mengapa kepanikannya ini seakan mencegahnya mengeluarkan insting ninja-nya. Mungkin _genjutsu_ juga mempengaruhinya. Ekspresi Naruto benar-benar tegang, jantungnya berdetak keras, matanya melebar.

.

.

.

Semua gelap lalu kembali terang kurang dari sedetik. Mata itu terbuka cepat, keringat dingin jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Namun yang membuat semua ini lebih buruk adalah hal yang pertama kali terlihat oleh matanya. Wajah yang memancarkan kekhawatiran itu sejajar dan hanya tiga puluh sentimeter di depannya. Mata itu!

Ia merinding.

Secepat kilat Naruto bangkit dari pangkuan Hinata. Hinata bingung dan linglung secara bersamaan karena belum sepenuhnya terbangun. Pandangan Naruto kepadanya seperti sedang melihat hantu. Kembali perasaan was-was memenuhi Hinata tapi sebelum semua pertanyaan dalam benaknya terjawab, Hinata dikejutkan oleh seruan garang Naruto.

"Kaguya!"

Refleks lelaki berambut pirang itu maju dan mendorong wanita di depannya hingga terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai. Kejadian ini berlangsung sangat cepat.

"Aaaakh!" teriak Hinata kesakitan dibarengi dengan bunyi lantai yang berdebum akibat benturan dirinya. Hinata tersungkur jauh dari kasur.

Terkejut, kecewa, marah dan perasaan tak percaya juga terselip di teriakan itu. Sebelum semua emosi itu menyelimuti Hinata, ia memilih bersiaga dari serangan selanjutnya yang mungkin saja terjadi. Walaupun sebagian hatinya masih tak percaya lantaran yang melakukan semua ini adalah suaminya sendiri. Wanita mana yang tidak heran dengan fakta bahwa orang yang akan membahayakan dirinya adalah suaminya sendiri?

Tapi sedetik kemudian Naruto benar-benar maju melompat dari kasur hendak menyerang Hinata yang masih terduduk di lantai bahkan hampir membentuk segel saat tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti tepat setengah meter di depan Hinata.

Kepalanya seperti dihantam palu yang sangat keras saat melihat wajah itu. Mata itu, ternyata bukanlah mata dewi menyeramkan yang merupakan musuh terakhirnya. Mata itu memancarkan kekecewaan yang dalam. Sendu dan redup. Detik itu juga Naruto merasa dibebani oleh penyesalan yang sangat berat. Ia keliru. Ia dibodohi oleh mimpi, lagi.

Mata biru Naruto melebar tidak percaya akan fakta kebodohannya. Ia menggeram kesal, menunduk dalam demi meredam amarahnya pada diri sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia melukai wanita yang seharusnya ia lindungi dengan jiwa dan raganya?

Melihat itu Hinata jadi terdiam. Ia tidak bangkit ataupun kembali memasang pose siap bertarungnya. Ia hanya meringis dan mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang sakit karena terjatuh tadi. Mungkin badannya akan lebam-lebam setelah ini. Tapi kemudian Naruto sudah menunduk di depannya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya bangun. Hinata membuang mukanya ke samping saat menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Pria bermata biru itu dengan berhati-hati menuntun Hinata kembali ke ranjang tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun. Setelah Hinata terbaring pun ia terus menunduk, tidak sanggup menatap wajah itu. Apalagi matanya. Kali ini bukan karena rasa takut namun rasa bersalah yang tak mampu ia bayangkan jika matanya menangkap wajah sedih istrinya.

Hinata ingin sekali menangis.

Alih-alih kembali ke sisi tempat tidurnya, Naruto justru berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum membuka pintu untuk keluar, Naruto menoleh ke samping dan berucap dalam dengan tatapan mata biru yang redup.

"Aku sungguh.. minta maaf."

Karena tidak ada lagi kata yang lebih pantas dari kata maaf.

* * *

Hinata adalah istri hokage. Selain itu ia juga masih merupakan anggota elit keluarga Hyuuga. Walaupun bukan merupakan pemimpin klan, ia otomatis menjadi penghubung antara klan dan Konoha. Sebagai istri hokage pun Hinata terkadang disibukkan dengan aktivitas sosial maupun kegiatan kenegaraan lain, berhubung dirinya sudah tidak aktif sebagai _kunoichi_.

Maka tak jarang dirinya berurusan dengan petinggi desa, terutama para wanita di pemerintahan(yang beberapa di antaranya tak lain adalah teman-teman sekelasnya dulu) dan segala kesibukannya itu tentu membuatnya sering datang ke kantor Hokage juga bermitra secara professional bersama suaminya itu. Karena seluruh aktivitasnya yang berhubungan dengan desa di bawah otoritas Hokage.

Seperti hari ini, Hinata datang membawa suatu proposal yang akan dibicarakan dengan hokage untuk disetujui. Mengapa ia repot-repot datang ke kantor sementara hokage nya sendiri satu rumah dengannya? Jawabannya karena saat berada di rumah Hinata memastikan Naruto beristirahat tanpa pekerjaan satu pun. Juga, di kantor suasana terasa lebih formal dan mendukung mereka untuk bersikap professional sebagai mitra, bukan sebagai suami istri.

Pintu yang terbuka membuat Naruto menoleh dan wajahnya berubah sumringah mendapati istrinyalah yang datang.

Hinata masuk dengan wajah datar, lalu tanpa basa-basi menaruh proposal itu di meja Naruto.

"Selamat siang, Hokage-_sama_. Ini proposal untuk... "

Suara Hinata seakan mengapung begitu saja di udara bagi Naruto. Ia heran dengan sikapnya yang kelewat formal. Ya, memang biasanya saat mereka sedang membicarakan urusan penting seperti ini memang sikap Hinata formal namun tidak separah ini. Benar-benar kaku tanpa senyuman sedikitpun.

"Naruto-_kun_, kau mendengarku?" Nada Hinata naik satu tingkat saat mengatakan itu alhasil Naruto tersadar kembali dari lamunannya.

"Ah, iya baiklah. Selanjutnya akan aku tandatangani agar langsung dikerjakan oleh bawahanku. Ku tinggal mengawasinya saja seperti biasa." Ujarnya dengan senyum.

Jeda beberapa saat ketika Naruto sedang menulis sesuatu. Hinata diam memperhatikan lalu tiba-tiba Naruto menoleh, "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong mana bekalku?" Ujarnya dengan santai dan cengiran di wajahnya.

Naruto memandang penuh harap sambil melirik tangan Hinata mencari-cari apakah wanita itu membawa kotak bekal seperti biasanya.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk mengantar bekal." Senyum lima jari Naruto seketika sirna karena kata-kata itu.

"Maaf tapi aku terburu-buru. Aku membawa Himawari ke sini tapi ia ditahan Sakura dan Ino yang ingin bermain dengannya di bawah jadi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terlalu lama nanti mereka kerepotan. Kau bisa menyuruh bawahanmu memesan makanan atau makan _cup_ ramen kesukaanmu, Naruto-_kun_. Aku permisi." Ujar Hinata sambil mengambil proposal yang telah ditandatangani Naruto kemudian berbalik pergi.

Naruto hanya bisa melongo menatap kepergian Hinata. Sikap istrinya hari ini benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini adalah salahnya. Sudah sepantasnya Hinata marah akan peristiwa semalam. Walaupun Hinata memiliki hati yang sangat lembut, baik hati dan penyabar tapi tetap saja ia memiliki batas. Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bisa-bisanya ia gagal mengontrol diri dari mimpi sialannya itu. Ditambah lagi ia kembali mengalami trauma yang membuatnya tidak bisa menatap langsung mata Hinata. Walalupun kali ini Naruto sudah berusaha melawannya dan mencoba bersikap biasa. Tapi kini justru Hinata lah yang menghindar.

Naruto marah dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa seperti akan mendekati keputusasaan. Walaupun ia tahu putus asa bukanlah dirinya.

_Setelah ini apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?!_ batinnya kesal.

* * *

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura dan Temari sedang duduk berkumpul di ruang tamu kediaman Uzumaki. Bukan, mereka bukan kumpulan ibu-ibu pejabat yang sedang mengadakan arisan. Mereka memang orang-orang penting di desa (sebagaimana suami mereka) maka dari itu berkumpulnya mereka adalah untuk membahas program desa. Khususnya kegiatan perempuan. Sebut saja pemberdayaan perempuan atau kegiatan sosial non _shinobi_.

Namun bukan perempuan namanya kalau tidak disertai dengan memasak bersama, makan bersama juga bincang-bincang ringan seusai membahas kegiatan desa tersebut.

Tidak jauh-jauh, perbincangan mereka hanya seputar rumah tangga, masakan, anak-anak, dan pastinya suami.

"Sai juga begitu! ahahaha.." ujar Ino ditengah pembicaraan mereka.

"Sasuke pun sama saja," kata Sakura menimpali.

Gelak tawa pun memenuhi ruangan saat mereka sedang asyik membicarakan suami mereka.

"Kau bagaimana, Hinata? Hinata?" Tiba-tiba Ino berujar penasaran.

"Ah iya? Apanya?" Suara Hinata yang seperti orang linglung membuat semuanya curiga. Apalagi sejak tadi wajahnya nampak murung saat topik pembicaraan mereka menyangkut 'suami'.

Ino nampak ingin membuka suaranya lagi tapi tiba-tiba ia urungkan saat Tenten berbicara, "Apa ada sesuatu antara kau dan Naruto? Sikapmu hari ini aneh , Hinata."

"Kau juga menolak saat kita ajak menemui hokage langsung untuk membicarakan kegiatan sosial ini. Dan malah mengulur waktu di sini," timpal Temari.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kali ini Ino yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Hinata terdiam dan tertunduk lalu kembali memandang teman-temannya satu per satu. Melihat ekspresi gelisah Hinata, Sakura meletakkan tangannya di lutut perempuan berambut biru gelap itu, bersimpati. "Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja pada kami. Kami akan membantu mencarikan solusinya semampu kami."

Semua pun merespon Sakura dengan anggukan.

Hinata menautkan jari-jarinya di depan dada. Membuat gerakan memutar seperti saat ia remaja dulu kala sedang gugup. "Jadi begini, Naruto itu akhir-akhir ini bermimpi..."

Semua mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Hinata. Reaksi mereka beragam. Sama seperti Hinata sendiri. Perasaannya tak menentu. Sesungguhnya ia bingung harus bagaimana dalam bersikap di hadapan Naruto setelah semua yang menimpa mereka.

"... Tapi sejak peristiwa terakhir dua hari lalu, aku merasa marah. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalanku pada Naruto_-kun_. Lama kelamaan aku.. aku menyesal sudah mendiamkannya. Bagaimanapun aku ini.. bukan istri yang baik.. Dia.. dia juga belum pulang sejak saat itu.. Aku khawatir Bolt akan bertingkah lagi. Dia bilang akan membuat ulah jika ayahnya kembali tidak pulang dalam waktu yang lama." Air mata tertahan di pelupuk matanya kala Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Dia memang sibuk, Hinata. Walaupun begitu, yah..." gumam Temari.

"Kurang ajar si Bodoh itu. Hinata, apa aku harus memberinya pelajaran?" Geram Sakura.

Hinata hanya menggeleng. Lalu Ino yang sedang mengelus pundak Hinata pun menimpali. "Sebaiknya kita tidak mencampuri urusan mereka, Sakura. Nanti semuanya menjadi kacau. Naruto juga sebaiknya tidak tahu kalau kita sudah mengetahui cerita ini. Tapi.."

"Tapi?" Tenten membeo.

"Bisakah kita memberinya saran atau solusi saja?"

"Benar juga, Ino!" seru Temari.

Mereka pun memikirkan saran terbaik yang mereka bisa. Setelah berunding beberapa saat, akhirnya lahirlah cara-cara jitu memperbaiki hubungan Naruto dan Hinata sekaligus menghilangkan trauma mimpi buruk Naruto ala ibu-ibu muda Konoha.

Bahkan Sakura mencatatnya di sebuah buku! Ia pun mulai membaca seakan-akan me_review_ hasil 'rapat' mereka.

"Nah, kita bisa mulai dari tips pertama! Hinata, mulai besok cobalah pergi mengunjungi Naruto dan membawakan bekal spesial untuknya. Berikan dia perhatian lebih. Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafmu.."

"Yah, walaupun sebenarnya Naruto yang salah sih. Tapi setidaknya dengan begitu Naruto jadi semakin pintar membedakan antara kau istrinya yang baik hati dan Kaguya si musuh mengerikan itu," Temari berkata sarkatis.

"Tetap saja, terakhir mereka bertemu sikap Hinata acuh. Itu sama saja melanggar kewajiban sebagai seorang istri kan?" Timpal Ino bijak.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Hinata? Kau sudah tidak marah lagi 'kan dengan Naruto? Makanya ini saat yang tepat untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian," ujar Tenten dengan senyum manisnya.

Hinata menatap temannya, terharu dengan kepedulian mereka yang tulus membantunya lalu mulai mengembangkan senyum. "Iya baiklah akan ku coba. Lagipula aku kasihan dengannya jika harus terbebani dengan masalah ini. Masalah desa saja sudah banyak membebani pikirannya. Aku khawatir itu akan mempengaruhi kesehatannya," ujarnya lirih.

"Tuh kan, kau ini semarah apapun aslinya tetap saja perhatian," goda Sakura.

"Eh? Ku-kurasa kalian semua juga seperti itu, Sakura."

"Eh? Ahahahaha," mereka pun tertawa dengan wajah memerah menyadari dirinya sendiri pun selalu seperti itu. Semarah apapun wanita, itu karena ia peduli dan perhatian pada suaminya.

Pembicaraan itu terus berlanjut sampai tips terakhir selesai mereka bahas. Ah, Hinata bersyukur memiliki teman yang sangat baik seperti mereka.

* * *

"PAPA BODOH! HOKAGE PAYAH! Aku benci papa!" Teriakan Bolt menggema di lorong depan ruangan Hokage. Naruto yang baru saja tiba dari kunjungannya ke beberapa tempat di luar kantor dibuat menoleh ke atas, di ujung tangga tempat Bolt berada. Urat kekesalan muncul di dahi Hokage muda itu. Ayolah, kali ini kenakalan apa lagi yang sudah diperbuat anaknya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Bolt?"

Saat Naruto melangkah menaiki tangga, Bolt berlari turun dan dengan sengaja menabrak ayahnya. "Bolt, jawab Papa!" geram Naruto refleks berbalik menatap anak laki-lakinya. Tapi Bolt tidak mendengarkannya. Ia terus berlari tanpa tahu kemana tempat tujuannya.

Naruto menghela napas lelah. Ia memijit dahinya. Sepulang dari kunjungannya ke beberapa tempat untuk mengurus ini-itu, pekerjaan lain telah menantinya di kantor meskipun hari sudah sore. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan setibanya di kantor tidak lain adalah masalah baru. Itu belum termasuk masalahnya dengan sang istri dua hari lalu yang belum ia selesaikan dan ia bekukan untuk sementara. Masalah seperti tidak bosan menghampirinya. Kalau ia bisa, rasanya ia ingin lari sejenak dari kenyataan yang begitu rumit.

* * *

Di atas meja, tidak ada.

Di laci, lemari, tidak ada.

Tidak ada, laptop andalan sang Hokage tidak ada di manapun di kantornya.

Naruto hampir gila karena harus kebingungan mencari sendiri laptop yang ia yakini ia tinggalkan di sini sebelumnya. Saat itu, tiba-tiba Shikamaru masuk ke ruangannya.

"Shikamaru, kau lihat laptopku?" serunya spontan.

"Tentu saja di sana, eh?" Heran Shikamaru karena meja kerja Naruto yang ditunjuknya kosong tanpa laptop tergeletak di atasnya.

Sebuah bulir keringat turun dengan gerakan lambat seakan menandai kepanikan sang Hokage.

Melihat itu, Shikamaru mulai merasa panik juga. Ia menelan ludahnya yang terasa berat. Pasalnya dokumen-dokumen penting desa Konoha banyak terdapat di sana apalagi dokumen terbaru yang sedang dalam proses pengerjaan. "Tidak mungkin ada orang asing yang masuk. Ku rasa Shizune-_san_ menjaga ruangan ini selama aku berada di ruanganku tadi. Sebaiknya kita bertanya padanya."

"Tunggu!" seperti _puzzle_ yang lengkap, sebuah pikiran melintas di benak Naruto mendengar kata-kata penasihatnya tadi.

"Bolt! Tadi Bolt pasti masuk ke sini. Aaargh anak itu!" Naruto langsung bergegas pergi menyusul anaknya yang diduga kuat telah membawa laptopnya pergi entah ke mana.

"Tunggu, Naruto!" Shikamaru segera menyamai langkah Naruto hendak mencegah tindakan sang Hokage yang dinilai terlalu terburu-buru dalam menyimpulkan.

Shikamaru tidak tahu insting seorang ayah pada anaknya sangatlah kuat.

Saat pintu terbuka, Naruto hampir saja menabrak Shizune yang hendak masuk. Suatu kebetulan yang tidak disangka.

"Shizune-_san _apa kau lihat laptop ku? Apa tadi Bolt masuk ke sini? Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya?" Naruto langsung menyerang Shizune dengan pertanyaan beruntun.

Shizune yang belum memahami situasi sepenuhnya hanya mampu mengedipkan matanya kaku selama beberapa detik.

"Apa? laptopmu hilang? Tadi Bolt memang masuk ke sini mencarimu tapi aku bilang kau sedang keluar lalu aku pergi mengurus hal lain di sebelah. Ku pikir ia langsung pergi saat tahu kau tidak ada." Jelas Shizune tanpa jeda tapi nada suaranya makin mengecil di akhir kalimat.

Naruto menepuk dahinya. Sekarang semuanya semakin jelas saat Shizune dan Shikamaru menjelaskan kronologinya secara detail dari sudut pandang mereka. Saat itu memang tidak ada orang lain termasuk pengawal yang menjaga pintu ruangan Hokage, tapi tak ada juga yang melihat Bolt membawa laptop itu. Saat bertemu dengannya di tangga tadi pun, Naruto tidak melihat Bolt membawa tas atau apapun.

Tapi dari analisis mereka, kemungkinan terbesar laptop itu disembunyikan Bolt sebelum ia berpapasan dengan Naruto di tangga. Bolt sengaja memancing Naruto dengan datang ke sini lagi setelah menyembunyikan laptop itu agar Naruto menyadari kemarahannya.

Karena Naruto sudah melanggar janjinya pada Bolt. Ia seharusnya tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi tapi ia tidak menyangka anaknya akan berbuat jahil pada hal yang sangat krusial bagi pemerintahan desa.

"Tenanglah Naruto, Bolt itu masih anak-anak. Kalau kita bertindak gegabah bukan tidak mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk pada laptop itu. Lebih baik kita mencarinya.. dengan sesuatu seperti.. byakugan," ujar Shikamaru memberi saran.

"Kaguya.." gumam Naruto sangat pelan.

"Apa?"

"Maksudku eeh.. Hyuuga! Apa ada anggota Hyuuga yang sedang berada di kantor ini?" Ralatnya spontan.

"Kurasa tidak ada. Tapi.. hey! Hinata, Naruto! Kenapa tidak meminta istrimu sendiri mencari Bolt dan laptopmu?" Seru Shizune.

"Benar juga! Ayo!"

Shikamaru melongo melihat Naruto yang menjentikkan jarinya seakan baru ingat kalau istrinya adalah Hinata.

Karena yang terpatri dalam kepala Naruto selama ini, Hinata adalah Uzumaki Hinata bukan lagi Hyuuga Hinata. Ia yang merubahnya sendiri bukan?

* * *

Pintu rumah kediaman Hokage ketujuh terbuka keras. Membuat pemiliknya dengan cepat menghampiri orang yang masuk itu yang awalnya ia pikir adalah anak sulungnya. "Sebaiknya kau masuk dengan salam bukan dengan membuka pintu secara kasar Bo-Eh, Naruto-_kun_?!"

"Hinata! Di mana Bolt? Dia menghilangkan laptopku!"

"Apa?!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n:**

HAI HAI HAAAI READER SEMUAAAA! apa masih ada yang nunggu Hinata vs Kaguya? (pundung ditempat)

Iya, gebukin saja munya yang update sangatttt lama ini. Tapi chapter ini cukup panjang kan? 5600 kata semoga reader puas ehe ehe..

semester kemaren ampun deh, kesibukan gabisa di prediksi jadinya malah hiatus tak terencana gini T.T

ampuni akuu~

Oke, kita bahas cerita..

cerita ini latarnya canon tapi alternate reality jadinya huhu iya gara-gara Sasuke! iya dia biang masalah ini! semua ekspektasi saya tentang canon jadi salah gara-gara ulah dia di gaiden yang gak pulang-pulang. semua cerita canon saya melenceng gara-gara fakta bahwa sarada gak pernah ketemu ayahnya! sabar ya sakura! sakura strong sama bang toyib ganteng itu! abang ku sayang~ gak pulang-pulang~ (kenapa jadi duo serigala)

ehem soal cerita ini gimana romance naruhina udah banyak belum? hoho walau lagi lagi mereka harus terpisahkan oleh takdir.. #halah

dan naruto manggil hinata sayang sayangan! aha! gapapa dong wong sasusaku aja udah begitu di canon (kyaaa)

munya sedikit menyayangkan hinata atau naruhina family moment gak nongol di gaiden (iya gaiden yang kayak sinetron itu, iya yang harusnya judulnya sarada gaiden bukan naruto gaiden) haha. sepertinya om kishi mau menyelesaikan kontroversi sasusaku yang gak bahagia bahagia :")

tapiii akhirnya semua canon pair berakhir bahagia ya, ah senangnyaaa :3

Anyway, cant wait for boruto movie!

kembali ke laptop! jreng jreng jreng! naruto mimpi lagi tuh, tidurnya kecapek-an sih mimpi buruk deh hohoho. makanya baca bismika dulu naruto /plak

Di sini udah kerasa belum kalo Naruto itu sibuk banget? dan Hinata sebagai 'ibu negara' juga ikutan sibuk hoho. Yaa ibaratkan aja kayak ibu presiden gitu hinatanya.

kerasa aneh gak sih ceritanya? kalo ada salah salah dan janggal complain aja yaa, butuh masukan kalian supaya cerita ini gak kaku ^^

Terus apalagi yaa hmm sepertinya masalah malah makin banyak, gimana ya hubungan naruhina setelahnya?! apalagi bolt udah melancarkan 'aksinya'!

Penasaran? ikuti terus **Hinata vs Kaguya** ya!

Arigatou yang udah ngikutin Hinata vs Kaguya sampai sekarang ^^ apalagi yang udah review, favorit, follow, maupun silent reader makasih banyak teman-teman! jangan kapok baca fanfic- fanfic munya yaa!

Last but not least,

Review please~

* * *

**Review's reply corner:**

**zino17**

ini udah sengsara belum? hahaha. kalo nampar rasanya udah di chapter pertama ^^

**Guest**

ini sudah lanjut semoga suka yaa. maaf lama sekali! Rnr lagi yaa!

**hana**

terimakasih kembali! ini chapter 4 semoga suka yaa, Rnr lagi yaa!

**Guest**

here you go the 4th chapter ^^

**Guest**

Ini sudah lanjut maaf lama yaa, Rnr lagi yaa!

** .10 **

makasih udah mau nunggu lama, ini chapter 4 nya

**Guest**

ini sudah lanjut semoga suka! Rnr lagi yaa!

Terimakasih! ini sudah lanjut silahkan dibaca lagi, Rnr lagi yaaa

**Firebolt2030**

makasih! ini sudah lanjut rnr lagi yaa!

**hqhqhq **

hai hai! lama gak jumpa ya hehe.. iya hinata sabar bgt kok tapi sesabar-sabarnya hinata punya batas juga :")

awawaaw semoga chapter ini ga kalah krenyes krenyes(?)

hmm sepertinya munya malah bikin konflik makin melebar. gak jamin chapternya cuma 6 nih kayaknya bakal lebih hahaha gapapa kan ya?

**anggi chan**

makasih anggi chan! ini sudah lanjut

**nectarinia**

hai kamu! akhirnya saya udah nonton the last dan the last udah tayang disini yeey! oke itu udah lama banget. jadi basi nih topiknya karena saya kelamaan update. maaf yaa! yap soal hinata turunan kaguya, itu udah saya duga dari lama jauh sebelum the last ada. jadi yaa adalah terinspirasi makasih udah review! ini chapter 4 nya semoga suka yaa ditunggu rnr nya lagi!

**streetfordx**

this is the next chapter! enjoy!

naruto udah berusaha jelasin tapi dia masih kesulitan tuh :(

**Gogatsu no Kaze **

hallo! hmm semoga chapter 4 membaik yaa!check it out! ditunggu Rnr nya lagi yaa 

Oke munya rasa sudah semua. mohon maaf kalau ada yang kelewat dan kalo ada kesalahan dalam fic ini. semoga reader masih mau memberikan kritik dan saran. jujur Hinata vs Kaguya fanfic tersulit yang aku tulis jadi maaf kalo updatenya lama yaa aku sangat berhati-hati soalnya!

**Salam,**

**Munya**


	5. Chapter 5

A Naruto fanfiction,

**Hinata vs Kaguya ©2016 Munya munya**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt-comfort, drama.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Canon! (alternate reality) setting after chp.700 before Boruto movie, Maybe Typos, ooc, DLDR!**

Dedicate to all Naruhina lovers and congratulating the end of Naruto series.

ENJOY!

* * *

Dari kejauhan, terlihat siluet Uzumaki Boruto sedang duduk diam di atas tebing kecil yang tercipta dari batuan beku bekas proses vulkanik. Kini putra sulung Hokage ketujuh itu berada di wilayah pinggir desa. Daerah itu adalah pegunungan yang memancarkan banyak sumber air panas berkadar belerang tinggi sehingga keberadaan _onsen _begitu menjamur di sana.

Entahlah.. sejak meninggalkan kantor hokage, bocah berambut seperti pisang itu hanya berpikir untuk berlari sejauh-jauhnya, dan tempat terjauh yang bisa dicapainya di desa hanyalah tempat ini. Jadilah ia menjemput senja sendirian di tempat yang cukup sepi ini.

Kaki kecilnya menggantung di ujung tebing dan bergoyang seirama napasnya. Wajahnya memberengut kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut dan hidungnya mendengus kala dirinya menoleh ke samping dan mata birunya melihat _laptop_ berwarna _silver_ milik ayahnya yang beberapa jam lalu ia bawa kabur.

Boruto benci dengan benda yang selalu menyita waktu ayahnya itu. Ingin rasanya ia membanting atau membuang benda sialan itu. Tatapannya makin tajam pada _laptop_ yang tergeletak jauh di sampingnya saat memorinya memutar ingatan-ingatan tentang ayahnya.

Ayahnya, Uzumaki Naruto sekaligus_ Nanadaime Hokage_ sang pahlawan dunia shinobi yang selalu dielu-elukan. Segala hal tentang ayahnya, berawal dari ayah yang hangat dan sering bermain dengannya sewaktu ia kecil, (ah! Boruto jadi ingat saat mereka sekeluarga main perang bola salju di musim dingin kala adiknya baru bisa berjalan dulu.) lalu ayahnya yang sangat bahagia saat dirinya tiba di suatu waktu di mana dia meraih mimpinya: menjadi hokage (hokage yang selalu sibuk tentunya) sampai ayahnya menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar tidak memiliki waktu lagi untuknya dan untuk keluarganya. Bahkan lihat sekarang! Ayahnya sedang 'bertengkar' dengan ibunya! Hal yang dahulu sama sekali tidak pernah dialami Boruto dan tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Boruto tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari adanya keretakan dalam hubungan orangtuanya, dan itu semua membuatnya marah!

Sungguh, anak sekecil Boruto tidak bisa memahami ini semua. Ia hanya ingin ayahnya yang dulu kembali!

* * *

Naruto menumpukan tangannya ke meja kerja hokage. Matanya menerawang jauh dari balik jendela kaca besar gedung hokage.

"Bagaimana, Shikamaru?"

Hokage ketujuh itu terpaksa melibatkan penasihatnya dalam masalah yang dibuat putranya. Mau tidak mau, pekerjaan mereka tertunda karena masalah keluarga Uzumaki yang bersangkutan dengan kepentingan desa.

Saat ini, yang mengetahui 'aksi' Boruto hanya Naruto, Hinata dan Himawari, serta Shikamaru dan Shizune. Mereka kini tengah menyusun rencana pencarian Boruto(dan _laptop_) secara rahasia. Selain tidak ingin membuat seisi kantor panik, Naruto tidak mau tindakan Boruto diketahui publik dan kembali mencemari nama keluarganya. (Terutama keluarga Hyuuga. Naruto tidak mau kejadian tempo hari terulang saat Boruto mencoret patung Hokage dan berakhir dengan Naruto yang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh mertuanya, Hiashi, karena secara tidak langsung membuat malu klan Hyuuga.)

Naruto mendengarkan rencana Shikamaru sambil menggeram.

"Baiklah. Jika harus cepat, aku juga akan perintahkan ANBU agar Boruto dipastikan tidak lari dari arah lain-"

"Tidak!"

Teriakan seorang wanita membuat Naruto menoleh. Garis wajahnya masih keras pertanda keseriusan dan kemarahan Hokage Ketujuh itu.

"Kenapa? Kita harus sedikit keras dengan anak it-"

"Aku tidak setuju kalau kau memakai cara kekerasan terhadap anak kita. Boruto itu masih kecil, tidak sepantasnya kau sampai menggunakan ANBU, Naruto_-kun_!" Demi seluruh arwah klan Hyuuga yang telah pergi ke surga! Hinata tidak rela anaknya diperlakukan serendah itu. Sebagai seseorang yang berdarah ningrat, sisi lain Hinata sangat tidak menyetujui tindakan yang akan menjatuhkan harga diri keluarganya.

"Tapi _laptop_ku-"

"Aku Ibunya. Aku yang akan bertanggungjawab mencarinya. Apa kau lupa aku seorang Hyuuga, Naruto_-kun_?!" potong Hinata sambil mengaktifkan mata byakugannya. Urat-urat yang menegang di sekitar matanya membuat Naruto bungkam. Apalagi saat istrinya itu sudah berlari lalu melompat ke atap kantor Hokage. Untuk sedetik semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam memandang Hinata. Tapi sesaat kemudian Naruto segera menggendong Himawari dan memberi isyarat kepada Shikamaru untuk menyusul.

* * *

Mereka berempat kini berada di atap kantor hokage. Dari sini pemandangan desa Konoha yang luas dapat terlihat dengan cukup jelas.

Hinata sudah berkonsentrasi penuh untuk melihat dengan jangkauan yang sangat jauh dan luas, juga tembus pandang. Satu per satu distrik ia susuri dengan penglihatan supernya. Dengan kecepatan melihat yang jauh lebih meningkat dari saat ia remaja dulu.

Naruto yang sempat mendekat ke Hinata awalnya dibuat terperangah dengan mata yang sedang fokus itu. Kepalanya tiba-tiba diserang bayangan mengerikan mata Kaguya yang sedang menegang persis seperti mata istrinya kini. Tanpa sadar kaki Naruto mundur selangkah. Namun dalam keadaan seperti ini ia segera menguasai dirinya dari imajinasi yang menghantuinya.

Dan berkat trauma yang tiba-tiba menghampiri ditambah aksi Hinata yang sanggup membuat Naruto kehilangan kata-katanya, Hokage Ketujuh itu sampai tidak ingat ia sendiri memiliki kemampuan _senjutsu_ yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang. Namun sedetik saat ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan ingat akan senjutsu pendeteksi miliknya pun, Naruto memilih diam dan mempercayakan kemampuan mata Hinata untuk mencari Boruto. Ya, dengan begini, Naruto berpikir Hinata akan merasa diandalkan dan tidak akan mengecilkan hatinya. Lagipula, Naruto tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk mengumpulkan energi alam bila pikirannya sedang kacau seperti ini. Antara Boruto anaknya, dan laptop, pekerjaan yang menyangkut kepentingan desa Konoha.

Ia menatap putri dalam gendongannya yang untungnya sejak tadi hanya diam dan menjadi anak manis. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

"Himawari! Sebaiknya kau bantu Mama mencari kakakmu. Aktifkan byakuganmu nak!" Ujar Naruto yang sempat membuat Shikamaru melirik bingung.

Anak perempuan berwajah duplikat Naruto itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum saat merasa kemampuannya diakui. Himawari mengaktifkan mata serupa ibunya dan urat-urat pun mulai muncul di sekitar matanya. Mata yang tadinya sebiru lautan itu berubah ungu pucat. Sangat pucat hingga hampir putih. Shikamaru yang melihatnya benar-benar terkejut. Naruto hanya menyeringai bangga. Walaupun jarak pandang Himawari tidak sejauh ibunya, namun kemampuannya berguna untuk mempersingkat waktu, barangkali Boruto bersembunyi di dekat kantor Hokage. Selain itu, sebenarnya tujuan Naruto adalah untuk melatih ketangkasan Himawari.

Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya bisa diam menunggu(sambil tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan keselamatan data pekerjaan mereka) kedua pemilik byakugan ini menemukan Boruto. Hinata dan Himawari saling bersinergi lalu Hinata memberi instruksi kepada putrinya sementara ia berkonsentrasi pada jarak yang jauh.

Terkadang, dalam keluarganya Naruto merasa asing karena dirinya berbeda sendiri. Kedua anaknya memiliki darah Hyuuga yang nampak pada kemampuan ninja mereka. Apalagi ketika Naruto sedang berkumpul bersama seluruh keluarga Hyuuga. Ia layaknya itik abu-abu dalam gerombolan itik kuning.

"Hah.. hah.. tidak ada Ma.."

Si kecil Himawari mendesah lelah saat tidak juga menemukan kakaknya. Naruto langsung mendekap tubuh putrinya dan kembali membawanya dalam gendongannya.

"Serahkan pada Mama." Ujar Hinata masih mencari.

Naruto kembali dibuat merenung. Seharusnya ia bangga dengan kemampuan hebat istrinya(yang bahkan menurun pada putrinya)bukannya membiarkan alam bawah sadarnya menyamakan mata istimewa Hinata dengan Kaguya. Lagi-lagi ia menyesali kebodohannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik sayang," ujar Naruto sambil menepuk kepala biru Himawari.

"Bagaimana Hinata?"

"Belum.. kecuali.. Ah! aku akan coba mencarinya di daerah kaki gunung!" Hinata tidak pantang menyerah. Ia menonaktifkan matanya sejenak untuk kembali menajamkan penglihatannya dengan kekuatan penuh. Penglihatan itu menelusuri jarak yang sangat jauh sampai ke ujung desa. Tempat terjauh yang awalnya tidak disangka-sangka..

"Ketemu!"

"Di mana?" Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata. Bersiap merangkulnya kalau-kalau istrinya jatuh kelelahan setelah menggunakan byakugan secara intens. Hey Naruto, memangnya istrimu ini gadis tiga belas tahun yang masih _genin_?

"Dekat pemandian air panas. Ikut aku!"

"Bagaimana dengan _laptop_?" / "Apa _laptop_ku ada bersamanya?" Ujar Shikamaru dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Ya!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto dibuat terkejut karena Hinata malah bergegas pergi. Melompati atap-atap bangunan tanpa menoleh padanya. Istrinya benar-benar hebat. Mareka semua menuju tempat Boruto berada secepat mungkin sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi..

* * *

Putaran memori dalam kepalanya membuat emosinya naik, Boruto tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia memegang _laptop_ itu erat sambil menggertakkan giginya. Diangkatnya tinggi _laptop silver_ Naruto yang menurutnya selalu menyita waktu ayahnya. Memejamkan mata, dengan segenap keputusannya Boruto melempar laptop itu ke bawah sambil mengerang..

.

.

Tapi..

Gerakannya terhenti saat _laptop_ itu masih dalam genggaman tangannya dengan posisi tepat di atas kepala. Seluruh bagian tubuh Boruto membeku. _K-kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?_ gumam Boruto dalam hati.

"_Kagemane no jutsu,_"

Beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, terlihatlah Naruto, Hinata, Himawari dan juga Shikamaru yang berjongkok menahan _jutsu_nya. Perlahan Shikamaru menggerakkan badannya, memonopoli gerakan Boruto sehingga anak itu menurunkan_ laptop_nya, mengikuti gerakan Shikamaru. Naruto langsung mengambil alih _laptop_ di tangan Boruto, mengamankannya sambil menggumamkan 'kerja bagus, Shikamaru!' dan hokage itu pun menghela napas lega.

Mendapati tatapan dari semua yang ada di sana, Boruto menundukkan kepalanya. Bocah itu sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran ibunya bahkan adiknya di sana. Perasaan menyesal perlahan merambati hatinya namun kekesalannya akan ayahnya masih mendominasi. Ia menggeram, siap menerima segala bentuk amarah dari ayahnya.

"Uzumaki Boruto!"

Nada tinggi pada kalimat Hokage Ketujuh begitu kentara. Suaranya lantang sampai-sampai si kecil Himawari bersembunyi di belakang tubuh ibunya. Naruto lalu memberikan tatapan pada Shikamaru, yang langsung dimengerti sebagai permintaan tanpa kata untuk meninggalkan keluarga Uzumaki itu agar menyelesaikan urusannya.

Hinata merenggut, membuang tatapannya sebelum menggumam pelan ke arah suaminya, "Naruto_-kun_," seakan menghimbau agar ayah dari anaknya itu tidak terlalu keras. Bagaimanapun, Hinata sebagai ibu tidak tega melihat Boruto dibentak. Namun, Hinata tahu Naruto sudah berada di ambang kesabarannya.

Sedikit, hal ini membuat rasa tidak sukanya pada Naruto sedikit bertambah. Mengingat hal yang terjadi di antara mereka sebelumnya belum membuat kekesalan Hinata pada suaminya itu terlupakan begitu saja.

"Apa maksud semua ini?"

Kepala Boruto tertunduk, tangannya mengepal keras. Ia menggeram sebelum meledakkan emosinya tanpa basa-basi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya pada kalian, apa maksud Papa dan Mama bersikap seperti ini? aku muak!"

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata sama-sama melebarkan matanya.

"Boruto.." ujar Hinata lirih.

"Papa bertanya soal_ laptop_, Boruto! Seharusnya kau mengerti _laptop_ itu berisi data-data penting Konoha. Kau boleh berbuat onar tapi setidaknya jangan mengganggu kepentingan desa! Kau tahu kan bisa saja ulahmu itu merugikan des-"

"Desa, desa, desa saja yang kau pedulikan! Bahkan Papa sudah tidak peduli lagi jika bertengkar dengan Mamaku!_ Kuso-oyaji_ !" Boruto sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya lagi. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap nyalang ke arah sang ayah.

Walaupun sedikit terusik dengan kelakuan tidak sopan anaknya yang memotong ucapannya, Naruto merasa ditampar dengan kata-kata itu. Tidak, bukannya ia tidak peduli dengan Hinata.. hanya saja untuk saat ini ia belum bisa berbuat banyak..

Giginya bergemeletuk, amarahnya memang surut namun penyesalan yang besar berdatangan menyelubungi dirinya.

Mengapa Boruto belum juga mengerti...

Menjadi hokage adalah impiannya dan melindungi desa sudah merupakan kewajibannya. Naruto sangat bahagia mimpinya telah terwujud namun bukan berarti ia tidak peduli lagi dengan keluarganya..

Kau salah besar Boruto…

Keluarga adalah bagian dari desa Konoha juga. Melindungi desa sama saja dengan melindungi keluarganya. Tapi.. ini masalah waktu. Naruto tidak pernah menduga beban seberat ini lah yang dihadapi seorang hokage.

"Boruto, tidak boleh begitu dengan ayahmu, nak.."

Suara lembut menginterupsi keheningan yang menegangkan ini. Hinata melangkah ke arah Boruto dan menepuk kepalanya pelan.

Naruto pun mengangkat kepalanya memandang interaksi anak dan istrinya tanpa berniat menginterupsi.

"Kenapa Mama selalu membelanya?" Ujar Boruto diiringi isakan tertahan.

Kepalanya bergerak menepis tepukan tangan Hinata. Mata mereka bertemu. Boruto dan Hinata. Keduanya sama-sama merasa sesak di dada mereka dalam persepsi yang berbeda.

Boruto merasa ibunya selalu berkorban. Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun Hinata tetap berbesar hati membela Naruto. Tidakkah cukup ini semua membebani Hinata? Bagaimanapun Boruto tidak ingin ibunya tersakiti, walaupun Hinata menepis semua itu. Dalam pandangan Boruto, Hinata hanya berpura-pura tegar dan hal itu justru semakin menyayat perasaan Boruto! Walaupun Boruto hanyalah anak kecil, tapi ikatan batin antara ibu dan anak begitu kuas sehingga Boruto seolah-olah merasakan sakit yang sama dengan Hinata.

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata lagi-lagi hanya bisa bungkam sampai sebuah suara menyita segala perhatian di sana.

"_ONII-CHAN!_"

Himawari tidak mengerti, tapi ia terusik dengan situasi tidak menyenangkan yang dialami keluarganya. Ayahnya, Ibunya, Kakaknya… ada apa dengan mereka? Melihat raut kesedihan di wajah mereka membuat Himawari merasakan hal yang sama dan otomatis meneriakkan emosinya.

"Himawari.." Naruto dan Hinata berucap lirih bersamaan.

Air mata mulai merembes turun dari bola mata biru langit si gadis kecil. Belum sempat orangtuanya bergerak, sang kakak yang begitu menyayangi adiknya ini bergegas menuju Himawari berada dan menarik tangannya, menjauh dari kedua orangtuanya. Sebelum membawa pergi adiknya, Boruto berhenti sejenak untuk membuka suaranya, tanpa berbalik ke arah orangtuanya yang mematung di sana.

"Papa, dan sekarang Mama-"

Naruto maju selangkah dan dengan tatapan putus asanya mengucap sebuah kalimat yang menurutnya adalah kata-kata pamungkas untuk mereda konflik keluarganya.

"Boruto, Papa tahu ini semua salahku jadi biarkan Papa memperbaiki ini semua. Maafkan Papa,"

_Naruto-kun_, gumam Hinata dalam hati. Rasanya ia ingin berlari dan memeluk kedua anaknya erat demi membuat mereka tenang dan luput dari kesedihan. Namun, seperti ada paku imaginer yang menahannya. Segala situasi ini begitu rumit.

Boruto tidak mendengar langkah kaki dua orang di belakangnya saling mendekat. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap tanah vulkanik di bawahnya, genggaman tangannya pada adiknya pun makin erat. Isakan Himawari beberapa kali lepas ke udara. Maka sudah ia simpulkan.. Kalau Papa dan Mamanya terus seperti ini..

"Apa artinya kehadiran kami di sini? Seharusnya dari awal lebih baik kami tidak pernah ada! Ayo, Himawari!"

Perkataan seenaknya lolos dari bibir seorang anak kecil yang teramat frustasi. Kenyataan bahwa ayahnya yang selalu sibuk ditambah merenggangnya hubungan kedua orangtuanya baginya merupakan hal terburuk dalam hidupnya. Sebelumnya hal yang paling dibencinya hanya ayahnya yang kelihatan seperti menomorduakan keluarga karena kesibukannya sebagai hokage. Tapi apa? Ternyata ada yang lebih buruk lagi?

Mana mungkin anak yang bahkan belum mencapai umur delapan persis bisa mengerti?

Apalagi adik perempuannya, setelah menangis pun tidak akan membuat hatinya tenang begitu saja.

Boruto berlari menyeret Himawari menjauh dari tempat orangtuanya berada. Kalau bisa, sebenarnya ia ingin lari dari kenyataan. Namun sekarang, apapun yang bisa melarikan mereka sejenak dari semua ini, akan Boruto lakukan. Maka, ia pun terus menjauh, menjauh, menggenggam erat tangan mungil adik perempuannya kemana pun bisa ia temukan pelarian itu.

"Boruto! Hima!" Hinata memasang ancang-ancang untuk mengejar mereka. Namun tangannya ditahan dari arah belakang.

"Mereka menyuruh kita secara tidak langsung untuk menyelesaikan ini dulu." Ujar Naruto sambil memandang wajah kusut Hinata. Wajah, ya, apapun bagian wajah Hinata selain matanya. Naruto masih tidak bisa memandang mata itu sejak mimpi yang kembali menghantui sebelum ini.

Hinata menatap nanar lengannya yang digenggam suaminya, lalu bergantian memandang ke arah wajah putus asa Naruto. "Tapi, mereka pergi.." lirihnya.

"Sudahlah, paling-paling mereka kabur ke rumah temannya atau ke bibinya. Mereka pasti mencari hiburannya sendiri Hinata, percayalah. Daripada itu, ayo kita segera pulang. Mereka tidak mau tau, yang pasti saat mereka pulang nanti orangtuanya sudah berbaikan dan masalah selesai. Apa aku benar?" Cengkraman tangan Naruto merosot ke bawah dan mempertemukan jari-jari mereka. Naruto maju mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Hinata lalu menautkan jemari mereka erat.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" Hinata membuang tatapannya ke arah lain. Air mukanya datar bahkan terkesan dingin.

"Karena aku ayahnya,"

Naruto tersenyum di ujung kalimatnya. Menatap puncak kepala Hinata yang berdiri di sebelahnya, dengan itu Naruto memupuk semangat dari dalam dirinya sendiri. Bila putus asa adalah angka nol, maka masa di mana beberapa menit yang lalu terjadi, Naruto berada di angka dua. Tapi di beberapa detik ini, tiba-tiba sang hokage kembali dengan ciri khas dirinya yang tak akan menyerah. Menanam harapan tinggi-tinggi, Naruto kini berada di angka delapan tepat ketika senyum itu terbit.

Terlepas dari semua kekacauan ini, bila ingin melupakan sejenak segalanya, sikapnya Naruto ini lah yang membuat Hinata jatuh cinta lagi dengan pria pirang di sampingnya. Naruto yang bangkit, Naruto dalam mode optimis nya.

Angin berhembus di antara keduanya, Hinata merasa angin senja itu meniupkan padanya akan harapan. Sedetik setelah itu Hinata menoleh ke arah suaminya. Naruto mengangguk dan Hinata merasa genggaman pada tangannya makin erat saat Naruto melakukan sebuah_ jutsu._

"_Sunshin no jutsu!_"

* * *

Naruto dan Hinata tiba di depan pintu rumah mereka dalam sekejap. Naruto memutar kenop pintu sebelum mereka masuk, setelah itu Hinata langsung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari dua anak mereka di dalam rumah. Namun nihil. Boruto dan Himawari tidak dijumpai di seluruh sudut rumah seperti yang Hinata perkirakan pada mulanya. Dengan tatapan panik ia menghampiri Naruto suaminya yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang makan. Wanita itu berdiri diam di seberang meja makan menatap suaminya dengan wajah tertekuk. Naruto membalas sikap khawatir Hinata yang menurutnya berlebihan dengan satu helaan napas. "Tadi kan sudah ku bilang kemungkinan besar mereka ke rumah_ Tou-sama_," ujar Naruto.

Jika kalian mengenal Uzumaki Naruto di masa kecil, maka Naruto yang sekarang tentu sangat berbeda. Sosok dewasanya yang seorang hokage ini bisa menjadi pribadi yang bijaksana dan berwibawa. Kini ia juga bisa mengontrol emosinya dan berkepala dingin.

Hinata masih tetap pada posisinya sampai Naruto bangkit dan memegang pundaknya. Memutar tubuh Hinata menghadap dapur, pria bertanda tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya itu merendahkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya tepat di samping telinga istrinya. "Sebaiknya kau buatkan teh untuk kita, Nyonya Uzumaki! Kita perlu bicara."

Sekejap Hinata merasa beban pikiran yang membelenggunya terangkat dan entah mengapa terhipnotis dengan kata-kata Naruto sehingga tubuhnya otomatis bergerak melangkah ke dapur.

Naruto tersenyum sampai alisnya terangkat dan kembali duduk rileks. Otaknya sibuk menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia katakan pada Hinata. Tak lama kemudian, sang istri datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi teko teh dan gelas untuk mereka berdua.

Namun Hinata dibuat heran dengan Naruto yang justru beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan setelah kemunculan dirinya.

* * *

Kini mereka sudah berada di taman belakang rumah yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam tanaman hias. Halaman rumah yang luas merupakan lahan ideal bagi Naruto dan Hinata yang memiliki hobi yang sama yaitu berkebun.

Arsitektur rumah mereka berbentuk lingkaran dan sangat unik. Hal itu semakin mendukung tata letak taman melingkar yang terdapat di bawah setiap jendela luar rumah.

Sembari menyaksikan matahari yang semakin turun ke horizon, Naruto sedang melepas rindu dengan tanaman-tanaman hias yang sengaja mereka pelihara semenjak awal pernikahan mereka.

Pria yang selalu dirudung kesibukan sebagai hokage itu terlihat seperti sedang bernapas sejenak dari peliknya urusan pekerjaan dengan melakukan kegiatan menyiram tanaman yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia lakukan. Sementara itu, Hinata berjongkok di sampingnya memegang gelas berisi teh hijau untuk ia berikan pada Naruto.

"Naruto_-kun_?"

Matahari yang mulai terbenam mengantarkan mereka pada keheningan yang makin kentara. Hanya suara cicit burung yang kembali ke sangkarnya dan suara percikan air yang keluar dari lubang-lubang bejana penyiram tanaman.

Sedetik kemudian suara-suara itu menghilang karena sang tuan rumah menghentikan kegiatannya dan pasangan suami istri itu pun duduk di bebatuan abu-abu yang terdapat di sekitar tumbuhan hijau. Naruto meminum teh nya, dalam tiap tegukan teh yang mengalir melewati kerongkongannya Naruto merasakan ketenangan yang membantunya untuk memulai mengulur kata mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Aku belum pernah jujur padamu ya?" Tatapan sang hokage tetap lurus ke tanaman yang menampung bulir-bulir air dibawahnya. Nada suaranya yang rendah mengalun pelan ke telinga Hinata. Ah, suara berat namun agak serak khas Naruto ini, suara yang sangat Hinata sukai.

Wanita dengan nama gadis Hyuuga Hinata itu mengambil gelas kosong di tangan suaminya, "Tentang apa?"

Sebenarnya Hinata bisa saja menebak arah pembicaraan Naruto namun ia tetap bertanya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan 'kan perkiraannya meleset? Mungkin saja Naruto hendak membahas hal lain untuk kembali menghindari topik _ini._

Naruto menghembuskan napas berat.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kejadian di masa lalu itu kembali menghantuiku. Kau tahu? Mimpi itu sering sekali datangnya. Hampir setiap malam. Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara tapi hasilnya, yah.. memang sempat menghilang. Tapi aku kesal sekali kenapa malam itu muncul lagi, padahal sedang nyaman-nyamannya aku tidur di pangkuanmu,"

Rona merah tipis muncul dengan sendirinya di pipi Hinata.

"Yang ada dalam mimpiku itu Kaguya... sialnya aku selalu melihat matamu langsung setelah aku terbangun, jadi, kau tahu sendiri setelahnya seperti apa. Maaf Hinata, aku malah menyakitimu."

Naruto sadar ia telah mengingkari janji yang ia buat dulu. Janji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan melindungi Hinata dengan seluruh hidupnya sejak resmi menikahi gadis itu. Janji adalah prinsip. Naruto adalah orang yang berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya dan dengan kejadian ini ia merasa seperti sampah. Melanggar prinsip yang dibangun sendiri sama saja dengan sampah.

"Seharusnya aku melindungimu.." Gumam Naruto dengan tatapan sendunya.

Menelan ludahnya sendiri, Naruto berjongkok semakin rendah. Tatapannya kini turun ke tanah menatap bayangan mereka berdua. Hinata bisa melihat penyesalan yang sangat dalam di sana. Tetapi, bukannya ia tidak ingin memaafkan Naruto. Ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan segala keluh-kesah dan pertanyaan yang terpendam di hatinya terlebih dahulu.

"Memang mataku kenapa, hm?" potong Hinata dengan senyum getir yang dibuat-buat.

Naruto sedikit terperangah mendengarnya. Takut-takut matanya melirik wajah istrinya. Lalu tersentak saat menemukan kedua mata itu.

"Ma-matamu seram_-ttebayo_! Seperti Kaguya!" seru Naruto heboh sambil menunjuk Hinata.

Hinata mendengus geli, suaminya sudah kembali ke mode yang konyol ini. Walaupun agak terusik karena diperlakukan layaknya hantu, namun ia lega melihat sikap alami Naruto.

Naruto terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri yang kelewat jujur dan otomatis membekap mulutnya. Tapi ia lebih heran lagi saat melihat istrinya yang justru tertawa.

Tapi itu tak bertahan lama sebab Hinata tiba-tiba bungkam lengkap dengan raut wajah tertunduk kebawah. Rambut panjangnya pun menutupi bagian samping wajahnya karena efek gravitasi.

"Dulu... dulu saja saat kita masih berpacaran, Na-Naruto_-kun_ bilang mataku indah, cantik, dan hal manis lain. Sekarang setelah menikah dan punya dua anak aku dibilang.. seram. Memang aku sudah tua Naruto_-kun_, tidak cantik lagi. Tapi.. aku tidak percaya ternyata kau sama saja dengan pria lain. Gombal." Lirih Hinata bernostalgia dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Wanita itu menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin. Ia ingin mengetes Naruto dengan berpura-pura merajuk.

"EH?! Bukan begitu Hinata! Kau salah paham!" Sangkal Naruto keras sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Ia panik bukan main. Pasalnya Naruto tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu sama sekali.

Justru sebaliknya. Hinata awet muda, sebenarnya pun usia Hinata belum bisa dibilang tua. Wanita itu terhitung masih muda bila dibanding orang lain yang sudah memiliki dua anak. Hinata juga masih tetap cantik(yang tercantik nomor satu di mata Naruto) dan tidak berhenti memesona dirinya.. Ia begitu beruntung mendapatkan Hinata. Hanya saja…

"Byakugan milikmu terasa seperti aku melihat Kaguya saat aku bangun. Yang aku takutkan itu Kaguya, bukan kau. Sungguh. Aku hanya terlalu trauma, jadi.. secara tidak sengaja aku memproyeksikan Kaguya pada dirimu.

Dan… aku memang bodoh, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu dan membiarkan berlarut-larut sampai selama ini. Aku pikir mengulur waktu akan membuat traumaku hilang dengan sendirinya, tapi…" Akhirnya Naruto bisa menjelaskan keadaannya yang sebenarnya walaupun dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin mengecil.

"Jadi itu alasanmu menghindariku?"

Simpul Hinata setelah menggabungkan potongan-potongan kejadian dengan kebenaran yang telah Naruto utarakan. Kini ia paham dan memiliki keyakinan pada suaminya. Satu langkah lagi.. maka pintu maaf Hinata akan terbuka lebar.

Naruto mengangkat pandangannya. Sejenak ia merasa kehilangan kata-kata namun ia harus menjawab kendati sulit. Menggenggam erat buku-buku jarinya, ia menggeram pelan sebelum akhiya berkata.

"Aku ti.. aku.. yah kenyatannya aku memang menghindarimu. Maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku, kita jadi jauh."

Hening. Waktu berputar hanya sedetik di antara kalimat Naruto.

"Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan mimpi in-"

"Katakan lagi!"

Kalimat terakhir yang diucap Naruto dengan suara amat pelan dan ragu-ragu teredam sepenuhnya oleh seruan penuh antusias Hinata. Wanita berambut biru gelap itu sudah tidak tega lagi membiarkan wajah menyesal suaminya begitu berlarut-larut. Sudah cukup mereka seperti ini, Hinata akan segera mengakhirnya.

Perempuan berdarah Hyuuga itu menatap penuh harap sang suami yang perlahan menoleh padanya. Sampai mata mereka bertemu, Naruto kembali mengalihkan sedikit pandangannya agar tidak tepat jatuh di mata lavender Hinata. Pria itu menggeram pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata." Ujar Naruto lirih, matanya menatap tangan Hinata. Tidak berani menatap byakugan istrinya.

Tetapi sejurus kemudian tangan putih Hinata bergerak naik dan seperti tersihir pandangan mata Naruto pun mengikutinya.

Sampai kedua telapak tangan itu merangkum wajah Naruto. Mengarahkan wajah itu sejajar dengan wajah Hinata sendiri. Pria _jinchuuriki _itu tertegun. Matanya terpejam merasakan lembut tangan sang Putri Byakugan di kedua pipinya. Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan napas berat Naruto di kulit samping ibu jarinya.

"Buka matamu, _Anata_!"

Tak lama berselang, suara lembut Hinata memecah keheningan di antara mereka dan membuat Naruto membuka matanya.

Kelereng safir biru itu terlihat sedikit demi sedikit dan menghadap lurus ke mata perempuan di depannya. Ya, kini mereka duduk berhadapan.

Sedetik, dua detik, sepasang mata safir dan lavender itu terhubung dalam satu garis lurus. Namun sang pemilik mata biru langit tak sanggup berlama-lama, bayang-bayang mata iblis Kaguya terproyeksi di mata bening Hinata. Kaguya seolah-olah datang dan menghantui Naruto lewat mata itu kian lama ia menatapnya. Bola mata biru bergetar, Naruto memutus kontak mata itu, si bola mata safir pun bergulir ke samping.

Raut kekecewaan tak bisa lepas dari wajah ayu Hinata. Ia menelan udara hampa yang menyesakkan tenggorokannya.

"Tatap mataku. Katakan lagi, dan tatap aku langsung di mata, kalau kau memang bersungguh-sungguh Naruto-_kun_!"

Bisikan lirih Hinata begitu tegas memecah heningnya udara di langit yang telah terlanjur gelap.

Hinata terus mempertahankan rengkuhan tangan di pipi Naruto, tatapan nanarnya tak berhenti memancarkan harapan.

Mata Naruto membulat, iris birunya bergetar mendengar kalimat penuh permohonan itu. Barisan gigi atas dan bawahnya saling menekan, tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak untuk mengumpulkan nyali dan menetapkan hatinya.

_Ayo Naruto, tatap matanya!_

_Dia Hinata, bukan Kaguya!_

_Ayo Naruto kau hanya perlu menatap byakugan itu lurus-lurus! Penyelesaian masalah ini tidak bisa ditunda-tunda lagi!_

_Kau tidak mau 'kan, kehilangan Hinata?_

Setelah dirasa tekadnya sudah bulat, pria yang mendapat gelar _Nanadaime Hokage_ itu pun perlahan menaikkan kelopak matanya. Dan kedua pasang mata itu pun bertemu.

Tatapannya kini berbeda, lurus tanpa keraguan. Naruto menantang dirinya sendiri sambil menanamkan pikiran bahwa mata yang ada di depannya ini adalah mata yang ia suka. Mata yang cantik namun penuh tekad. Mata yang memancarkan kelembutan, mata seseorang miliknya. Mata yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Mata Hinata.

"Hinata, aku minta maaf."

Akhirnya kata yang tulus itu pun terucap. Dengan nada penuh keyakinan yang sejak tadi ditunggu-tunggu Hinata. Dari sorot matanya yang tak berhenti menatap mata lavender di seberangnya, Hinata tahu kali ini suaminya bersungguh-sungguh.

Dan benar, kali ini, segala yang Naruto tanamkan di pikirannya seolah jadi sugesti yang membuat Naruto melupakan semua ketakutannya pada Kaguya. Menghapuskan halusinasi dan trauma Naruto akan mata byakugan Dewi Kelinci yang membuatnya merinding. Kini Naruto memandang mata perempuan di depannya dengan penuh damba._ Cantik._

Naruto menangkup tangan Hinata di pipinya. Mengusap jari-jari lentik di genggamannya.

"Atas semua kesalahanku. Aku tahu aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitimu. Mulai sekarang aku memutuskan akan mengendalikan diriku sendiri lebih kuat lagi, agar kejadian seperti kemarin tidak terulang. Aku janji tidak akan terbawa trauma ku lagi. Aku akan berusaha. Kau mau memaafkanku?"

Hinata mengangguk senang. Dalam diam ia merasakan hangat yang melingkupi hatinya. Naruto yang melihat itupun menerbitkan senyum hangatnya. Tak lama, Hinata menarik tangannya dan membalas senyuman Naruto kala disadarinya langit yang telah gelap. Sangat kontras dengan warna langit saat mereka baru tiba di taman belakang rumahnya ini. Sama kontrasnya dengan perbedaan perasaan mereka, tadi dan sekarang.

Kini suasana hati mereka sudah jauh membaik. Naruto dan Hinata pun menatap langit di atas kepala yang memayungi mereka. "Sudah malam." Ujar Hinata. Naruto menggumam mengiyakan sambil menyampirkan jubahnya pada tubuh Hinata. Berdua dalam satu jubah? cukup romantis, Tuan Hokage.

Lama mereka terhanyut dalam damai, percakapan kecil pun tercipta selama mereka saling merapatkan tubuh, duduk berdua. Sampai mereka tiba pada topik yang membuat mereka sadar.

"Ohya, apa kabar anak-anak ya? Aku belum meminta maaf pada mereka."

Pertanyaan Naruto barusan membuat Hinata yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang suami tiba-tiba bangkit.

"Kau bilang mereka di rumah _Tou-sama_. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita menjemput mereka, _Anata_?"

Naruto tidak menjawab sampai hitungan detik ke lima karena otaknya mendadak dibuat berpikir. Ia pun melempar tatapan bertanya ke arah Hinata. Perempuan itu pun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tunggu, Hinata. Kalau mereka di rumah _Tou-sama_ berarti…"

"_To-Tou-sama_ akan tahu kalau kita bertengkar.. Naruto-_kun_, bagaimana ini?" pekik Hinata panik. Pasalnya kalau Hiashi sampai tahu mereka sedang tidak baik-baik saja..

"Kau saja tidak tahu, apalagi aku, Hinata! Habislah aku. Ayo!" Wajah sang hokage berubah pucat dan sambil beranjak pergi secepatnya ke kediaman Hyuuga, Naruto sibuk memikirkan nasibnya kelak di tangan ayah mertuanya.

"Tunggu, aku ikut!" Hinata tidak akan membiarkan Naruto sendiri yang terkena getahnya. Ia pun berlari menyusul suaminya ke rumah ayahnya.

Dan momen perdamaian yang romantis pasangan suami istri ini pun sukses dirusak oleh hal itu.

.

.

.

"_JII-SAMA~_"

Tangisan cempreng Himawari memecah keheningan rumah besar Hyuuga.

Dua malaikat kecil cucu Hiashi itu datang tiba-tiba dengan gaduh dan memecah sore seorang kakek petinggi klan Hyuuga yang sedang bersantai sambil meminum teh hijaunya.

Hiashi memasang tampang geram kala mendengarkan cerita Boruto yang sedang mengadukan tingkah tidak menyenangkan ayah dan ibunya. Wajah Boruto pun sudah hampir menangis bercampur kesal. Sungguh provokatif kelakuan Naruto kecil itu. Himawari? Sudah jangan ditanya lagi.

"Naruto.." Empat siku-siku sudah tampak di dahi keriput Hiashi.

Setelah puas mengadu pada sang kakek dan berhasil ditenangkan oleh bibinya pun, Boruto dan Himawari yang kini telah melupakan keluh kesahnya dan bermain dengan damai tidak tahu rencana kejam apa yang sedang disusun oleh Hiashi untuk memberi Naruto pelajaran.

.

.

Di luar Naruto boleh disebut Hokage terkuat yang memegang kekuasaan tertinggi desa.

Tapi dalam keluarga? Ingat, masih ada mertua.

Mertua protektif tepatnya.

Nak, seharusnya kau mendoakan nasib ayahmu.

* * *

**A/N:**

Iya.. maki maki aja aku yang update sangat lama. maaaf readerku tercintaaa! munya emang lemot gini wkwk. semoga kedepannya munya bisa update cepet AMIN (doa yang selalu terucap tapi gatau kapan terkabul)

Tapi munya selalu berterimakasih sama yang udah review dan selalu ngingetin untuk update. Yang udah nunggu juga makasih banget. munya tjintaaa kalian semua!

Chapter ini drama bgt ga sih? hahaha au dah susah ya bikin keluarga naruhina berantem. Ohya menurut reader ooc gak karakter-karakter di chapter ini terutama narutonya?

Dan munya mau tegaskan lagi yaa kalo setting disini itu canon ga jauh setelah chapter 700. Jadi penampilan karakternya seperti yang di chapter 700 itu bukan di Gaiden atau Boruto movie. aku sih memperkirakannya boruto umurnya 7 tahun. Kan kalo di Boruto Movie dia 11 tahun ya.

Tapiiii disini itu alternate reality karena di chapter-chapter awal aku buat sasuke ada di desa gak misi panjang 10 tahun ga balik itu (karena waktu itu gaiden belum terbit) dan aku masa buatnya di sini ibu Hinata masih idup (dulu belum nonton the last jadi belum liat dengan jelas keluarganya Hinata. Yaa dikirain aku kan ibunya Hinata emang masih idup cuma ga tampil ke permukaan(?) aja gitu. Eh ternyata di pernikahannya aja ga ada)

Nah! kemudian soal panggilan. Awalnya aku kira 'Bolt' bukan 'Boruto' ternyataaa lama kelamaan emang Boruto ya dibacanya. Yaudah di chapter ini aku ubah aja yaa XD

Sama panggilannya BoltHima ke orangtua mereka itu aku bingung deh. soalnya patokan aku awalnya itu di raw chapter 700 pas pertama bgt keluar itu dialognya Hima. Aku baca yang masih bhs jepangnya itu tertulis disitu 'Mama'. Makanya disini aku buatnya mereka manggil Papamama. Awalnya pasti pada mikir kalo Naruhina dipanggil "Tou-chan/kaa-chan" dan Sasusaku "Papa/Mama" aku juga mikir gitu tapi yang aku lihat direferensi asli bhs jepangnya itu beda-beda. Di epilog the last mereka panggil Tou-chan. Di gaiden Boruto manggil Tou-chan tapiiii ternyata di Boruto Movie mereka berbeda -_- Boruto manggil "Tou-chan/Kaachan" Hima manggil "Papa/Mama" -_- kan kocak itu kakak adek bedabeda.

Jadiiii aku minta pendapat reader nih aku harus bagaimanaa. kalo reader berkenan suruh aku ganti aku bakal ganti dari awal cerita aku edit semua soal panggilan dll. dan bagi yang nanya ini bakal berapa chapter jujur aku juga belum tau pastinya tapi kayaknya aku ingin cepat mengakhiri ini deh hehe.

ok, review yaa selalu ditunggu!

Aku balesin review dulu buat yang ga login:

Thank you banget buat semua unlogin reviewer! ini tanggapan aku buat komen kalian..

**RUE ERU**

di jaman boruto udah ada laptop kok bahakan kereta pun ada!

**21**

makasih masukannya. tapi tujuan aku bukan ngulur kok, cuma nunjukkin kalo naruto itu galau dan ragu-ragu gituu.

**tarjo**

yup ini udah lanjut! err.. kok demi itu sih-_-

**yudi **

MAAF YUDI MUNGKIN KELEWAT yaampun maaf bgt itu kesalahan teknis. makasih banyak review nyaaa! ini aku balas kok disini hehe. naruto juga manusia, di beberapa hint di episode anime juga naru pernah galau kok hehehe. semoga ga ooc yaa.

**Guest**

iya ini udah gak jauh kok hehe.

**Guest **

maaf gak kilat, tapi ini update! semoga suka

**NN **

sukur deh kalo gitu hehehe maaf ya emang aku suka gini hehe. ini udah update ya semoga sukaa

**angga **

iyaa ini udah update semoga sukaa

**chau**

iya ini udah update yaa

**hunterself**

ini udah update yaa

**tunder **

review kamu selalu terngiang-ngiang lho. aduh jadi ngerasa bersalah. bukannya gamau update cepet tapiii emang kegiatan di rl ga mendukung jadi maaf yaa hehe ini udah update kok jangan sakit yaa hehehe!

**tunder **

makasiiih. rnr lagi yaa!

**Junnyelizabeth**

ini udah lanjut yaa

**withaWiTiSFaN **

makasiiih banyak aku seneng dengernya! semoga penantiannya ga sia-sia. ini chapter 5 nya semoga suka yaa!

Sasuke ada koook di chapter 3 (atau 2 ya) kalo new gen lain hmm mungkin ngga muncul ya karena kan ini fokus sama naruhina. tapiii ga nutup kemungkinan kok anak-anak lucu itu muncul nantinya hehe.

**rakanamikaze**

ada kok! ini!

**Guest**

this is it maaf lama nunggu!

.

.

buat yang login beribu terimakasih juga aku ucapkan yaa udah aku balas reviewnya di pm. akhir kata, terimakasih semuaaa selalu ditunggu masukan &amp; sarannya! semoga suka sama chapter ini ! mohon maaf dan koreksi atas kesalahan munya! review lagi yaa!

Salam,

munya


End file.
